Shade and a Vampire
by Theonewhodidnotdoit
Summary: The manga is getting published too slowly for me! Rosario Vampire MY VERSION. From chapter 55. Rated M for violence and maybe swearing. WARNING: Contains Awesomeness. Also, pretty much my own story from the end of the Alucard fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Shade and a Vampire by Theonewhodidnotdoit**

**My first fanfic! Go easy on me if it isn't good… but please do review. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rosario +vampire**

Akua laughed maniacally, tears rolling down her face, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Moka… my Moka… opened her heart to…**HIM".** Her thoughts descended into a babble of insane and Moka disengaged.

"A-Akua?" Moka began. She took a tentative step forward, but stopped when Akua growled:

"No…" Her aura began to swirl around her ominously. "You will be mine…" She slowly looked up, coming to gaze upon Tsukune. "I...**I'LL KILL YOU!" **The jigen-tou sliced towards Tsukune and Moka, ready to cut them both in half, when suddenly…

Klang.

Akua blinked away tears, her vision slowly coming into focus, eventually finding…

Tsukune, standing in a fighting stance, his arm extended, and his hand blocking hers.

"What? No! That's not possible! The jigen-tou takes years to master..."Her voice began to falter, seeing the fire in the boy's eyes. He had seen the corpses of Kurumu and Mizore.

"You…" Tsukune whispered. "You killed them. Why?..."Akua looked surprised.

"They...they tried to take my sist…"

"**Enough." **Tsukune interrupted. His voice shocked Akua, and Moka too. It seemed to reverberate off some unseen object, giving the impression that many spoke at once. The voice was deep, smooth and full of menace. Head bowed, Tsukune began to circle Akua. "**How many people have you killed, Akua? Hundreds? Thousands? My two friends over there…" **He gestured towards the two corpses. "**Are just two more on an already impressive list, aren't they?**" He stopped sharply, swivelling to face Akua. "**Well. It stops here.**" He raised his head, eyes blazing. One vampiric red and slitted, the other ice cold violet. His hand arced towards Akua, who dodged just in time. She caught herself, and went back on the offensive.

And so it began. The air itself seemed to distort from the unbelievable amounts of energy flowing through it. Slash after slash, lunge after lunge. Moka just stood there. She was not used to being the damsel in distress, watching someone else do the fighting. It felt weird. Akua fought on autopilot, her head spinning from all the things that had just happened. She disappeared, trying to get behind Tsukune. She reappeared, poised to stab him, but fast as lightning, he span and delivered a crushing right hook to her face. She flew back, smashing into a lump of rock behind her. She lay there, stunned. No one had ever managed to move that fast before! She blinked, registering Tsukune slowly walking towards her. A rumble resonated from Alucard. Tsukune raised his hand. "No… Tsukune, don't…"Moka whispered. Tsukune sighed, and lowered his hand. "**I…** I'm not like you." He said.

No sooner had he said that, the tips of two razor- sharp bat wings erupted from his chest. "Wha…?"

He spluttered, coughing up blood. The wings retracted and he fell to the floor. Kahlua stood over him, her arm already transformed and her face streaked with tears. "I'm sorry, Moka…" she sniffed.

"Why should you be?" asked Gyokuro, walking out from behind her. "This boy threatened our plans. It is only right that we protect what we have fought for."

Moka ran towards Tsukune, the spell of shock that had been cast over her by these sudden events broken. She knelt by him, tears cascading down her face, searching for any sign of life. She grasped his hand tightly, almost breaking some fingers in the process.

His eyes fluttered, and then opened. He was alive, at least.

"Tsukune…" She bent over him, about to bite him and inject some blood, but she stopped when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"No, Moka." He somehow managed to say without coughing up more blood. "You're going to need that to get out of here." He turned his head, sitting more blood into the already large scarlet puddle underneath him. "You know what you have to do." With the last of his strength, he pulled her head down to him, enveloping her in a loving, passionate kiss.

She couldn't believe it. How could he have the nerve to… oh, what the hell. She melted in his arms, pushing deeper into the kiss. They simultaneously opened their mouths, letting each others tongues slip inside. His mouth was filled with his blood, and she lapped it up, the taste driving her mad.

However, it was not to last. After about half a minute of passion (and extreme embarrassment from the onlookers), he began to falter. His tongue stopped moving and he fell to the floor. Moka stared at the body. She ought to feel rage, rage at everyone in this room. Akua for kidnapping her, Kahlua for stabbing him, Gyokuro for masterminding it all… and _him_ for leaving her behind. She began to cry again, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him..

"You know what you have to do…" What did she have to do? Trust him to be cryptic to his last breath. That infuriating, annoying, persistent, dogged, kind, loyal, gentle, charming, lovable,(dare she think it?) _handsome _boy. He had loved her. She had loved him back. Why did her pride always have to get in the way? They could have had more time together…

A violent sob racked her body, jarring his as well. Something on his wrist clinked. She stopped crying and looked at it. _The holy lock._ It twinkled, seeming to wink at her. Should she? It was like making a deal with the devil. But if it could possibly save him…

"Im sorry Tsukune…" she whispered.

She took hold of the lock and ripped it off.

**There we are. Sorry if the fight scene sucked a bit, and if it was a little short. But please review! (Don't expect regular updates though. School + parents = no time.)**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade and a Vampire**

**Chapter 2: Release **

**Hello everyone! Chapter 2 here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked me to continue. I appreciate it! Now, on with the show!**

**(Also, I am changing the rating to M because I can't do this without BLOOD.I will add no lemons later on.)**

**(Plus, a lot of people were upset that Tsukune got beaten by Kahlua. The reason that happened was that it was meant to be a sneak attack, as they knew that he was too strong. Sorry! Ill try harder this time.)**

"_I'm sorry Tsukune…" she whispered._

_She took hold of the lock and ripped it off._

It came off with a soft click, a ridiculously small sound for an object that held such terrifying power. For a moment nothing happened, and Moka despaired. It was too late. He was dead.

But then it all happened. A massive explosion of dark energy erupted from the cadaver. Moka was blown back, blinded by the sheer power. Everyone shielded their eyes from the all-enveloping glare. Slowly the body began to rise. Its hair flushed red, its eyes rolled back into its head, and two fangs grew from its jaw. Corruption spread from its neck, where two large puncture marks blazed an angry scarlet. It spread fast, slithering under the skin across the face and into the hair, changing it to a silvery white, then down under the shirt where it continued to lengthen and do its dark work.

Soon the marks covered every inch of the boy's skin, at which point it began to thicken, changing into pitch-black armour. Six black bat wings erupted from the creature's back, stretching out, tearing its shirt to rags and showing several white crystals on its chest, stark against the midnight armour. Wrapped in the miasma of energy, the ghoul was a truly terrifying sight. Satan himself would have paled in comparison to the creature that now stood there.

And to make matters worse,_ it was hungry._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the sky, circled by several dragons, was the ship containing Touhou-Fuhai, The bus driver and everyone else on the second strike team. The flare of power reached them, making everyone shudder. The bus driver raised an eyebrow, or he would have if he had eyebrows.

"**What do we do now?" **he asked the wizened old man beside him.

"The only thing that the entire world can do now." replied Touhou-Fuhai. "Run."

The ship turned around, and fled the scene. The dragons let their prey go, as they recognised a victory when the saw it. Then they realised what was going on behind them and flew away as fast of their wings could carry them.

It was true. The only thing to do then was run.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The creature surveyed its surroundings. Four vampire women stared at him, and a large creature was fast turning the platform they all stood on into rubble. He yawned, and scratched his arse. When he opened his eyes the women were still staring at him, mouths open. That was irritating. He'd kill them first, and then take out the big guy. Appetiser, then the main course. "Then what to have for dessert?" he mused. A pang of bloodlust hit him, and he winced. No more fooling around. Time to get down to business.

Casually, he strolled towards the injured one. The scent of blood was too much to bear.

She didn't even try to stop him as he stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the floor as he withdrew his hand and licked it clean. Sweet… That was what he would have for dessert. As he turned around, he saw two more of the women running towards him, about to attack. Perhaps these two would be more of a challenge…

Gyokuro couldn't understand it. That boy had beaten Akua, been stabbed through the heart, managed to stay alive a whole minute without dying or going into a coma, and then he got straight back up again and beat the crap out of her again! HOW! She threw a punch, intended to smash through his armour, break his spine and then possibly pull out a few internal organs, but then she felt him get ready to dodge. He had good reflexes. She stopped the punch and changed to a spinning kick, an attempt to work with Kahlua's swipe with her bat-wing-arm that she was about to start in order to catch him from both sides. But then he disappeared. Kahlua winced and looked down at her arm. It was lying on the floor in a pool of sanguine fluid, a waterfall of which was flowing from the stump left attached to her torso. She gave an ear-splitting scream and fainted.

A chuckle came from behind Gyokuro. A savage, evil chuckle that stirred an emotion that she had not felt in years deep within her.

She turned, looked into the eyes of her assailant and her daughter's mutilator, and she suddenly knew what that emotion was.

It was fear.

**There we have it, chapter 2. Sorry about the update time, but I did warn you!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! (I think I did better on the fight scene this time…)**

**R&R please!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 3**

**Hello, and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Also, good news! Updates may get more regular from now on. Maybe. Anyway, on with the show!**

_She suddenly knew what the emotion was. It was Fear._

Gyokuro's usually calm and collected mind turned to panicked gibbering. Still staring into the face of what used to be Tsukune Aono. She started to back away, but just ended up bumping into something behind her. Something that was hard, dark, cold, and was no longer standing in front of her. "_**You cannot escape…**_" the creature hissed in a voice like ice. "_**No-one escapes meeee…**_"Gyokuro felt a sharp pain in her neck, and everything went black.

Moka watched all these events with horrified fascination. The Ghoul, if that's what it was, had single- handedly beaten all three of Fairy Tail's strongest members, and not only that, he had reduced the last to a gibbering wreck before drinking from her. If this was what vampires were at their core, then Moka despised her own species. But the worst thing was that this… _monster_ was the boy that she and all her friends had loved, corrupted by her own blood. She had made him like this. And now he would kill her. If Tsukune's old mind was anywhere now, she wouldn't be surprised if he hated her now.

The ghoul had finished drinking from Gyokuro now, and released her neck from his jaws. It raised its head and sniffed the air. A gruesome smile broke out across his face, as he realised there was still one last thing he could snack on before he started on Alucard. He ran his blood- soaked tongue over his teeth in relish.

"_**Don't think I've forgotten you, little Moka…"**_ he called out. Wait… where did he know all these names from? Alucard, Moka… Had he known them before? Before what? Was there something in his life before this sea of blood?

He was shaken from his thoughts by a movement behind him. He span to face it, only to see Moka, walking towards him, head bowed, hands clenched into fists. Something made him pause, the sort of curiousness that a cat displays when faced with a Mouse that walks fearlessly towards certain doom.

Soon she stood directly in front of him, so close he could feel her ragged breathing on his skin and smell the tears in her eyes. Suddenly she threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. To the Ghoul, this seemed strangely familiar.

"I'm s-sorry…" she managed to stutter out. "I'm sorry…Tsukune."

This opened a vast hole in the Ghouls mind. Tsukune? What was that? Who was that? He knew that name from somewhere… It was…his name!

Every single memory that Tsukune had ever experienced came flooding back, temporarily stunning him. It wasn't the ghoul any more. It was Tsukune Aono, student, friend, (idiot), and lover.

Tsukune came to terms with his situation, remembering what he had done to the three vampire women lying on the floor. He reached out for their energies to see if they were alive or not. They were. Just. Only then did he turn to the sobbing girl squeezing his armoured chest hard enough to shatter granite.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over again. He gave a wry little smile and put his arms around her.

"Why should you be?" he asked, and she froze. Slowly, she raised her head to his. She looked into his eyes and her heart melted. Those chocolate brown eyes that she knew so well, albeit in a completely different body, were once again gazing at her in that adorable, puppy-dog manner she loved so much.**(A/N: And clearly Akahisa Ikeda does too, since It gets drawn so much. :D)**

Her tears of self-loathing turned to tears of joy, and they shared another kiss amid the destruction going on around them. Little did they know what was about to happen.

All through this Alucard had become more and more active, destroying most of the platform that the fortress stood on, as well as almost every building. Akasha Bloodriver's power was failing, and Alucard was now alert enough to realise that there was food above him

"_**Kill...kill…kill…kill..." **_It echoed through Alucard's mind like a mantra, as his tendrils slid from the holes that he had made in the solid stone, converging on the point where he smelt the blood of powerful beings. Some of which were a little familiar…

A massive rumble shook the palace, bringing Moka and Tsukune to their senses about what exactly was going on. "We have to get out of here" Tsukune whispered. He brought out a small walkie-talkie in his belt that had somehow survived the day's events and called into it:

"Second strike, this is Prime assault! We need out! NOW!" There was no reply. He tried again. "Second strike! This is Tsukune, Moka and Ruby requesting…" He suddenly remembered. "Where's Ruby? Ruby! Where are you?"

"Tsukune…" A weak voice resounded from a corner of the plateau. Tsukune cast his eyes towards the source. There was Ruby, her body sticking out from under a large lump of rubble. He and Moka rushed over to her, concerned for their friend.

"Ruby? Ruby, stay with us!" shouted Moka. "Tsukune, help me lift this!" They easily lifted the concrete chunk off Ruby, but were disgusted to see the mess beneath it. Her legs were crushed, and to avoid offending more sensitive readers that somehow ended up at an M-rated story about a T+ rated shounen manga with a ridiculous amount of blood and serious injury (mostly Tsukune's) in it, I will not be describing it. Tsukune tried again with the radio, only to fail again. He dropped it and knelt down beside his friends.

Ruby let out a moan that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. **(A/N: What a freak…)** "Save yourselves… forget about me…" she said. Moka once again had tears in her eyes. What was the point in keeping up the ice queen persona now? She could be as girly as she liked. Ruby coughed, spitting some blood out. "I have enough power left to teleport you both out of here. You can build a resistance and stop him again…" Ruby waved her hand, and a strip of paper from her spell book flew out and grew into a portal.

"Moka, you go." said Tsukune. "I have to reseal Alucard." Moka's mind shattered. She was going to lose him again. She clung to him, kicking and screaming.

"No! I can't lose you again! I won't!" Now it was time for Tsukune's eyes to fill with tears.

"And I can't lose another friend to this place." He pulled her up into another kiss, waiting until she relaxed. When she did, she gave her shoulders a gentle push, and she fell into the portal. Moka realised what was happening all too late. She yelled out his name as he disappeared through the closing doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moka fell out onto the floor of the Second strike ship with a thud. Everyone stopped and stared, except the bus driver because he's _never_ surprised at _anything_.

"Big sis!" Kokoa cried, about to jump and hug Moka, but stopped when she saw her sobbing.

"That stupid barstard…" Moka whispered. "Not again…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that you can do this alone Tsukune?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not alone Ruby." He replied. Among the chaos and rubble of the platform, four spikes of energy erupted from four different corpses.

"I'm never alone."

**There we are, chapter 3! Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Next time, the epic final showdown begins!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 4**

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been a bit depressed lately. Got my first flame a few days ago, and it made me lose a lot of confidence. Anyway, if you like the story then write a review and persuade me to keep it going.**

"_Are you sure that you can do this alone Tsukune?" asked Ruby._

"_I'm not alone Ruby." He replied. Among the chaos and rubble of the platform, four spikes of energy erupted from four different corpses._

"_I'm never alone."_

The spikes grew stronger and brighter, each taking a different colour. The two that were nearer to the fallen witch and armoured fiend intensified faster, one electric blue, the other a light purple. They began to change shape, warping into a humanoid form. Soon, two featureless, figures of light stood before them.

"Took you long enough to get here." said the purple figure, with good humour in its voice.

"We ran into an old friend." replied Tsukune, indicating the scorch marks on his and ruby's clothes. "Looks like you two took a beating, though."

"You could say that." said the blue figure.

Ruby's exhausted and blood-starved brain couldn't understand. Who were these people? Why did Tsukune seem to know them so well?

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now! You're here to save everyone!" cried the blue figure, leaping into the air and crushing Tsukune's head in its boreal chest.

Ah. Now Ruby knew who they were.

Another voice came from behind them. "I don't really think that it's the right time for that, do you, Twin peaks?" Everyone turned a round, to see two more figures standing a few metres away, one white and tall, one yellow and short. The small yellow one spoke again. "Right now, I think there's a clear winner as to who gets Tsukune, as she's the only one not dead or dying."

Kurumu released Tsukune, who gasped and collapsed. Even armoured super-ghouls have to breathe sometimes.

"Fair enough, I guess…" she muttered. "_But its not like you ever had a chance at getting him with that flat chest of yours…" _Yukari either didn't hear, or chose not to hear. The white figure, who Ruby thought might be Fangfang, decided to pipe up.

"Um… I know that this is kind of a girl's conversation, but sleeping ugly isn't going to defeat himself…" He nodded at what was left of the wall, where some of Alucard's tendrils were forcing their way through the concrete.

Tsukune, who had now recovered, wiped a drop of blood from his nose, and stood up.

"I couldn't agree more." Everyone, even Mizore, gave a mouthless smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TouhouFuhai draped a towel over Moka's shoulders and pressed a cup of coffee laced with blood into her hand. She stared into the cup, watching the liquid swirl around inside it. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you can, I'd like you to tell us what happened." Moka sighed and, knowing full well that she had a large audience, shakily began to tell the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

More rubble sprayed across the battlefield as Alucard thrashed about in pain. Most of his body had been smashed and slashed to a bloody pulp and then frozen to prevent him healing it. A Chimera and a succubus flapped overhead, dive-bombing him at every opportunity. And two tiny little creatures, one black, one white, kept hitting him so hard that his flesh split into a bloody mess, spraying gore everywhere. This was something that had happened only once before.

He was losing.

This drove him into a fit of rage, swiping at the antlike creatures below and above. His tentacles smashed into Kurumu and Yukari's Chimera, felling them to the ground. He shifted his bulk, trying to crush the fighters on the ground. Mizore tried to freeze him in his tracks, but the ice cracked and he collapsed onto her and Fangfang. Before they had started, they had moved Ruby to a higher outcrop on one of the remaining walls, but it seemed that that would have been a mistake. The shift in weight that Alucard made on the already unstable platform put the wall under just a little too much stress. It cracked, falling to crush the rest of her.

That left only Tsukune. Seeing Alucard cause so much pain to his friends without so much as an effort raised an emotion that Tsukune rarely felt in his chest. Anger. It clouded his vision, turning everything into a sea of red. He breathed in to let out a savage animal roar, but then stopped. The fog cleared. He no longer felt anger towards Alucard, but pity. He had been corrupted by vampire blood, just as Tsukune himself had, but Alucard never had anything to awaken him.

Tsukune closed his eyes and sprinted forward. He knew what he had to do. Alucard roared, opening his mouth to swallow and absorb Tsukune…

Gulp.

Tsukune opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Surrounding him were the decaying spirits of all those who Alucard had absorbed over the centuries. They grasped at his limbs desperately, but Tsukune ran on. He had to find one particular person. As he ran, he felt the spirits grow more substantial. They were newer, stronger, with more hope. Which meant he was getting close. Eventually he stumbled into a clearing, a circle of light where stood the most powerful victim of Alucard so far.

Akasha Bloodriver. She looked up in shock. No one came this close to her. They were all too afraid of her. Tsukune looked closer, squinting through the light to see more clearly. She looked exactly the same as she was in Moka's memories. Just like Outer Moka. She was bound to some invisible object by four chains that trailed off into the throng of spirits. He walked closer, trying not to look at the lingerie she had on when she fought Alucard. He broke her chains with his bare hands, wrapping each around his own limbs.

Soon he was in her place, bound under the light. He looked up at her, a faint smile on his face. Chocolate eyes met Emerald Green ones and he said quietly to her…

"Look after Moka for me, will you?" and then he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard felt the power of his newest victim surge through him. It was impressive. Rivalled his own, almost… Wait… no, stop! The power started to grow, and grow, and grow. It burned within him, years and years of darkness and sin flew away. His form began to disintegrate. The spirits left him, flying to the sky in great waves. Finally there was just his Old form, floating naked in the sky.

"Thank you…" He breathed. Then he too was ash and dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The second strike team returned later to gather the dead, but they found none. All were still living. TouhouFuhai put the Fairy Tail agents into a prison dimension, where they lay confused and concentrated on healing themselves. All of the prime assault team were back in their bodies, all with a slight degree of Amnesia, and all fully healed. Akasha Bloodriver was found too. After a tearful reunion of mother and daughter, it was decided that it was time to leave. When told that Tsukune had not been found , Moka looked like she was about to cry again, but then stopped. When asked why, she simply replied,

"Since when does he stay dead for long?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere dark, hot and gloomy, Tsukune awoke. At a table of black stone sat a man with golden hair and black feathered wings.

"Ah, you're awake." He said almost cheerfully. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to an ornate ebony chair opposite him. Tsukune sat down.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man laughed.

"My name is Lucifer." He replied. "And I have a proposition for you, Mr Aono…"

**There. Done. This is where I picture Season 2 ending, and In my version, The next season will be 10 years later, out of School. Review if you think this is a good idea, and still review if you don't. No flames! I MEAN IT! :)**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shade and a Vampire chapter 5**

**Hello, me again! Now, no-one really liked the idea of 10 years later, but I am going to do it anyway, because there's no way I would be able to write the chaos of school life. But don't worry, I won't be missing all of the subtle plot points, like why Miyabi protected Kurumu and Mizore, the fight for co-existence, and most importantly, the Masked King. (Pause for evil dun-dun-dun and lightning noise) I will put them all in, coz I'm hardcore like that. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a testament to that fact, as everyone goes back to school like nothing ever happened, only for what they thought they had defeated proves it is still alive and kicking… Here we go!**

The plane touched down in the hastily constructed airport at Yokai academy just two days later. Everyone stepped out into the perpetually depressing landscape of the grounds, and had never felt more at home.

"If only Tsukune was still here to be with us…" thought Moka. As the bus driver handed all of them their bags, no one had the energy or enthusiasm to ask where he had got them from. Since the incident at the floating garden, everybody was a bit more morose. Even Koko, who should have been delighted to see the back of "that womanising creep" Tsukune, felt a bit depressed as well.

Moka plodded back to her room, one hand dragging her bag along behind her, the other fingering the empty chain around her neck. TouhouFuhai had agreed to stick around a bit to fix the Rosario again, but he had seemed to be a little doubtful about whether or not he could fix it. He had gone to see his fellow Dark Lords, the Headmaster and Akasha, for a second opinion. Finally reaching her room, Moka opened her door, threw her bag in, (with a bit more force than was necessary) closed it behind her, and slumped to the floor, head on her knees, back against the door. She had tried to put on a brave face, for everyone else's sake, but now she couldn't hold it any longer. She began to cry, desperately thinking to herself, "It should have been me… Why couldn't it have been me...?" Little did she know that around the girl's dorm, and in a small room beneath the Headmaster's office, four other girls were doing exactly the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune watched it all on a TV screen with a pain in his heart. Lucifer snapped his fingers and it dissipated into the air. He turned his head, looking at Tsukune, who hung his head in regret.

"Looks like you were quite the ladies man…" Lucifer sighed. Tsukune said nothing, but his question was clear. "I showed you this because I want you to know that this is the last time you will see these people.." Tsukune looked up, a burning fire in his eyes. Lucifer smiled. "Which brings us to my proposition…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Moka and the others were back at school, with only a few weeks before the end of year tests. The news club sat in their clubroom discussing it. Kurumu was panicking, Yukari was laughing at her, Mizore was sitting with her head poking out over the top of the table, Koko was shouting at everyone, Ruby was talking to Ms Nekonome about how to calm everyone down, and Moka was remaining aloof. The repairs to the Rosario were almost complete, and they had been able to salvage Outer Moka from the wreckage. Akasha was a little concerned about why Moka wanted to be sealed again, but had not argued.

Moka stood up, mumbling quietly that she needed to pee. She left the room without incident, and slowly walked down the corridor. She didn't really know where she was going, just that she needed to be alone. She followed her feet, leaving the school building and wandering into the forest. Soon she found herself at a place she thought she never wanted to see again.

It was the spot where she had fist been unsealed. The spot that she had fought Saizo. The spot where she had met Tsukune. The destruction that she had inflicted was still visible, broken trees and a massive crater.

She started to sob. Wherever she went, she brought destruction. As a child, her fights with Koko had damaged the castle, not to mention Koko. Her lack of self-control had awakened Alucard, allowing him to consume someone close to her…twice. At Yokai, she had hurt countless students, so many she couldn't remember them all. But worst of all she had hurt him. She had let him use himself as a meat shield, all because she couldn't watch her own back. She had infused him with her blood, and turned him into a monster. Then she had let him sacrifice himself for her. Why? Why why why whywhywhywhy…

Alucard? Screw him. She was the real evil one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't know how, but she must have fallen asleep. She opened he eyes, rubbing away the blurriness. A loud noise came from the direction of the academy. She looked around, and saw the building on fire.

"Shit…" She whispered, and sprinted off through the trees.

Back at the academy building, it was chaos. Some planes had somehow found their way through the barrier, and had dropped paratroopers onto the grounds. Equipped with flamethrowers and rocket launchers, as well as submachine guns, they were torching everything they saw. Whenever they saw a group of students or teachers, they gunned them down, no mercy given. Moka appeared out of the forest just a bit too late. Everyone who had been anywhere within the barrier was dead or dying. A group of soldiers turned their guns on Moka, but didn't fire. Moka stayed put. She wasn't faster than a bullet.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared through the barrier. It gently glided down, coming to rest behind the soldiers. Out of it stepped a figure, clad in a white robe, similar to the Headmaster's but with a mask covering the face. He began to walk towards Moka, stopping just short of arms length. "_Good afternoon, Miss Akashiya._" He said, a horrible rasping tone filled with malice. "_I am the Masked King, leader of fairy tail"_

He lunged forward with incredible speed, slicing his hand into Moka's neck, hitting a nerve point and knocking her to the ground. "_Put her on the plane with the others." _He barked at the soldiers. They rushed forward to grab her. Moka, still fighting for consciousness, noticed something on the ground. A small silver cross with a red jewel in the centre. Her hand reached out to grab it, locking around it and clutching it to her chest, just before unconsciousness claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The masked king stood admiring his work. The forests were flame and ash, the buildings were rubble, and all those who had stood in his way were dead. Well… not all of them. He had spared a specific few. Not by any degree of mercy, obviously. He intended to make them suffer, make them watch as he burned their world to the ground. After all, they had destroyed his first plan, and he intended to make them pay. There was always a poetry to his plans. And with Yokai academy out of the way, the world would soon be within his grasp. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing…

**There you go! Chapter 5 is done at last. R&R please!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 6**

**Okay. This is where the story really starts. I thank Akahisa Ikeda, for the manga that spurned this story, all you loyal readers for adding to the traffic graph, and a couple of English teachers for the basic skills and stuff. Okay. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire**

**(Oh, and now that the new chapter for the canon is out (On mangareader at least), I had better warn you- from the point that I started this story the two stories split. The canon will only appear in this story if I am REALLY desperate for ideas. And that's not very likely.)**

**_10 years later…_**

Moka scowled as the prison alarm tore through her sleep, jolting her awake in the most annoying way possible. She sat straight up in bed, only for the myriad injuries that she had sustained over the decade she had spent in the Hellhole prison to make themselves known, just as they did every morning. She sighed and crashed back down. They were always worse on the nights she had the dreams.

Just thinking about it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. On the nights of the dreams, she always felt wretched. They served as a constant reminder of why she was in here, from her perspective at least. Everyone else thought that they were being wrongly imprisoned against their will because they posed a threat to the world order that Fairy Tale now ruled over, but Moka saw it as penance for the terrible wrongdoing that she had imposed onto the human, Tsukune Aono. Not that there were many humans left. Most awaited their fates in _incredibly_ imaginative concentration camps, whereas the few free ones (If it was possible to be free these days…) lived underground, scavenging a living from the sewers of the new monster cities. Moka got up, and grabbed a set of grubby orange overalls. She put them on, sighed, and went down to the cramped little canteen.

As she passed the exercise yard, Mizore popped out from behind a mountain of rusty weights, making Moka jump. Mizore had never got out of that little… _habit _of hers.

Seeing the weary look in her eyes, Mizore asked:

"Did you dream of him again?" Moka sighed, and looked at the Snow Fairy. Since the destruction of the academy, no one had really changed that much. Sure, everyone was a little taller and their faces a bit more roughened by the events at Hellhole, but everybody was largely unchanged. Mizore's icy stare could make even the most experienced of the guards avert their gaze. After all only one man in the whole world could…

NO! Moka mentally slapped herself. Don't think about Him. Never think about Him. They reached the canteen, which already held the whole population of the prison, minus the guards and commissioner. About seventeen people all in all. Hellhole was the most exclusive prison in the world, as well as highest security, due to the fact it was the place where all of Fairy Tale's worst enemies were imprisoned. If they were caught.

The operation that had destroyed the academy had left one survivor, one testament to the fact that Fairy Tale wasn't Invincible. Koko. And she took every opportunity to remind the world of that. She led a band of revolutionaries that were probably the most radical out there. They had even attacked Hellhole a few times. A tiny smile played across Moka's face. Koko really hadn't changed a bit.

She and Mizore spotted the others, and sat down next to them. Tubes in the ceiling dropped packets of nutritious (but disgusting) gruel onto the tables. Everyone tore them open and devoured them ravenously. Eating in companionable silence, none of the prisoners spoke, until the alarm sounded again. It was time to get changed for the Arena.

Not only was Hellhole a prison, it was a popular attraction for the new aristocracy. The prisoners were forced to fight for the amusement of the spectators. Unsurprisingly, Moka was King of the Ring. Strapping on some armour, the prisoners made their way to the red-stained sand of the arena, ready to fight for their lives…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Thousands of miles below them, Lucifer and his Archfiend were discussing an issue over some wine in the palace of hell.

"The Imp's union is protesting again…" sighed Lucifer. "Someone should tell them that if they want better jobs and higher wages, then they should learn how to spell their own names…" The Archfiend, clad in full battle Armour, blackened with soot and the blood of angels, gave a sympathetic nod. "And not only that, but you seem to be trying to escape from this realm _AGAIN_." He continued. Another nod. "You know, if the asbestos in there troubles you so much, you can remove your helmet." He said, mild amusement in his voice. The Archfiend did so, sucking in a breath of air that seemed to disturb the whole castle. Setting down His helmet on the table, leaving it rocking back and forth on the massive curved horns sprouting from the sides, he muttered:

"Only one thing in the world is more suffocating than that…" He picked up his glass and took a sip. Lucifer frowned.

"What is it? Here in Hell we try to offer the most_ unsatisfactory_ service possible. Please tell, so I may take notes." The Archfiend smiled.

"I'm afraid that its not so much a torture as you might expect…" he smiled mysteriously. Lucifer was used to this kind of standstill. There was so much in his Archfiend's life he did not know about. The Archfiend drained his glass and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have final preparations to make." He picked up his helmet and left the room. A moment later Lucifer called for his butler, Faust.

"Bring me more wine, will you, Faust?" The demon did so. When he returned, Lucifer added "And stand by for a promotion. I think he's going to make it this time. He took his glass and raised it to his mouth, but did not drink. "And if he does, there will be hell to pay in all three realms." He drank the glass in one swig and crushed it to dust in his fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the surface, the prisoners walked back to the canteen, dropping their armour into the specified cleaning bin to remove the caked layer of blood and sweat. They dropped into their seats, bloodied and exhausted, but thankfully still alive. More gruel, this time laced with painkillers, was dropped in. They ate it and staggered back to their cells. The doors locked behind them, and they all collapsed into sleep. All but one. Moka lay awake, afraid of what sleep may bring. The dreams were all different, but all about him. About the time she had spent with him, the time that they would have spent. One was even about their wedding. But at the end, the dream was ripped apart. Always by the Masked King. But that wasn't the cruellest part. The worst part came after she woke up. The dreams gave her hope, hope that things would be better for everyone. But it would never happen. She knew that.

But it wouldn't stop her hoping.

**Done. This chapter was sort of the setup for the main event, so sorry about the huge chunks of boring description. Anyway, please review, and remember to keep checking back.**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long update time. I went to France without a plug adapter. Anyway, here is chapter 7, in which an escape is made…**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

The Archfiend stood on a cliff, looking over the vast fields of hell. Towering volcanoes spewed ash and lava, the equivalent of ornate fountains down there. Demons of all shapes and sizes bustled on roads of dark volcanic rock, going about their business just like humans and monsters did on Earth. Despite its reputation, Hell was actually an alright place, once you got through the entry trials and grew accustomed to the unbearable heat.

He ran through his plan again in his head. He would use his aura to distort space and slip down the dimensions, back to Earth. Heaven and Hell were _geographically _above and below the Earth, but they stretched out into another dimension, allowing them an infinite space to expand into and house the never-ending torrent of souls. Push through the dimensions, and he would end up in the mantle of the Earth, which he could swim up through and reach the surface, making sure not to create a volcano. The last thing he wanted was to make a dramatic entrance…

He felt a presence behind him, and turned to see Lucifer, carrying a bundle of cloth. Lucifer walked up to his side, and both looked out over the view. Some time later, Lucifer said,

"I really couldn't have done it without you. Are you sure that I can't convince you to stay?" The Archfiend slowly shook his head. Lucifer sighed. "You should probably take this, then." He held up the bundle of cloth.

The Archfiend looked at it for a moment, then took it from his hands. Unwrapping revealed a translucent black knife and sheath, glinting in the light of the bronze braziers placed around to supplement the dim light of the magma rivers. The Archfiend picked it up, and immediately, black flames sprung up around the blade.

"A Demon Dagger…" he whispered. "Forged from the finest obsidian in the realm, heated by the Phoenix guardians of Tartarus, and cooled in the bile of ten thousand Marids…" he went on. He looked at Lucifer. "Why give me something this valuable?" he asked.

Lucifer stared out over the cliff. "I have had many Archfiends, but never have I had one like you. As soon as your contract ended, you started planning your escape."

He looked into the eye- holes of the armour, seeking the spirit within. "Yours is the safest path, and many have attempted it before you. However, most are ripped apart in the dimensional fault. Some are crushed by the pressure of the mantle, and most of the few that make it to the surface…"

He stopped and swallowed hard. "…timed their escape wrong and are caught in _God's gaze_ and sent to burn in the Flame of Judgement…" He turned his head and spat on the ground, trying to rid his tongue of his tormentor's title. The ground hissed and spat where it landed, a hole being burnt in the crimson stone. "But something makes me think that you are special."

Lucifer looked at the ground. "I trust that you are aware of the old laws?" he said quietly.

"Yes. I am." replied the Archfiend.

"Then you know what I have to do as soon as you reach the surface."

"…Yes. Strip me of my power and cast me away, a wretched shadow of my previous self. Such is the punishment for betraying hell."

"Which brings me to the knife. Its corrupting influence will bestow a small portion of your power onto you in times of need…"

"What makes you think I'll need it?" the Archfiend interrupted.

"Apart from the bloodthirsty ruler of Earth that will seek to destroy anything that is a threat to him?" Lucifer asked sarcastically. "You will be the third to make it to the surface from here, and therefore in accordance to the laws of magic, you will give off a spark of energy. This will undoubtedly catch… _his _eye, and then…"Lucifer paused mid-sentence.

"He will send a seraph." finished the Archfiend. Lucifer nodded, staring at the ground with a forlorn expression on his face. Suddenly he looked up, and held out his hand.

"Take care, my friend." A small smile played across his lips. "And try not to cause too much trouble." A deep, rumbling laugh came from the depths of the Archfiend's Armour.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he snorted. "War will come." He glanced down at the shadows of a nearby rock pile, where a dark shape crouched. It fled immediately, but the Archfiend knew what he had seen. "And you must make sure of your demon's loyalties." He reached out and shook Lucifer's hand. "Goodbye… my friend" he said.

He walked a few steps back, and released his power. The air distorted around him, winds tossing Lucifer's hair around, an almost unparalleled evil aura cascading in waves from him. Demons for miles around looked up from their work to watch the spectacle atop the cliff, bathing in the energy. The archfiend noticed none of this. He searched for a place where he could break through… There! He concentrated his power, and pushed into the weak point.

There was an almighty clap, and The Archfiend was gone. Where he once stood, his armour fell apart and clattered to the floor. Lucifer bent down and picked up the helmet. He looked at it, seeing all those who had worn it in days past in the battle-scarred metal. Then he put it down and walked away, a small contented smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the prison, Moka was in the changing rooms, removing armour that she barely needed and dropping it into the cleaning bin. No one talked to each other much in the prison, but today was an exception. Kurumu was in outrage that Gin had groped her _AGAIN _whilst fighting, screaming indignantly at anyone who would listen, and nursing an injured hand. Yukari noticed this and pointed out that she should learn to punch properly. Kurumu stared daggers at her while she thought of something to say, (having lost her main insult when Yukari hit puberty) and was about to reply, when all of a sudden, a far-off noise sounded in the distance, halfway between a roar and an explosion. None of the other women in the changing room, or the guards, seemed to notice it, but it was definitely there. They looked at each other in confusion, then got back to changing. They were all too hungry to care, and everyone was looking forward to seeing how badly Gin would be beaten up this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away, in a wasteland full of bones and vultures, a burnt-black hand burst out of the sandy ground, dripping molten rock and clutching a black knife. The creature burst out of the soil, a paragon of the realm from which he came. Already he felt his power ebbing away, energy flowing back to where he had left. He looked at the knife, felt its power surging in warm gushes beneath the surface, stark against the cold night air. The knife would give him power, power that he needed to make things right.

But that path was fraught with danger. The Masked King was a strong opponent, and would not be defeated easily. He would need allies. And then there was the Seraph that would surely come. A fallen angel, sent to destroy the enemies of his lord that hid in the middle plane.

The sky began to lighten. The sun was rising…_THE SUN WAS RISING!_ The former commander of the underworld looked about frantically, seeking refuge. The sun, known as God's gaze in hell, was how He looked down upon his realm. If he saw a demon… The punishment wouldn't bear thinking about.

He picked out a rock in the distance with a small hole beneath it. If he could reach it in time…

He began sprinting, glancing at the horizon to check the progress of the Lord's great lens. The sky was changing from deep indigo to a tranquil blue, bringing with it the sun, and his doom. The creature leapt for the hole, slipping inside just as sunlight slipped over the horizon and onto the ground.

The sheer presence of sunlight addled his brain. It was right there! Something that would kill him in an instant. He lay there, cowering in fear, cold, naked, and alone, clutching a knife to his chest. This was what the old laws decreed.

"_Any Demon that dareth encroach upon the soil of middle earth shall live in fear of our lord, for his gaze will burn all those who dirty the world with their presence. They shall live forever; a shadow of their former selves; knowing no love, for it will wither before them; Knowing no food or drink, for it will turn to ash and tar in their mouths. They live in darkness and thus are darkness."_

Demons lived in hell because they needed the darkness. They were animals crawling around in an abyss of blackness. There they were beings, but above… they were shadows.

They were Shades.

**There. Feeling slightly insecure about this chapter. Not entirely sure why. Anyway, please review. It gives me confidence to keep writing.**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 8**

**Once again, sorry for the late update. They are going to get a lot less frequent from now on, I'm afraid. Anyway, this is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rosario +vampire**

Under a starry sky, two figures in shawls scurried around the desert, searching for anything that would aid their survival. They picked at the dust, finding bits of metal, glass, wood and bone, slinging it into one of several small pouches hanging from their dirty rags. They stopped to rest by a small rock, slumping there, exhausted and hungry, for food was scarce in their times. The smaller of the figures sighed, not saying anything. What was there to talk about besides hunger, cold, and exhaustion?

The larger figure spoke, a woman's voice, matured by the hard times, but still reasonably young.

"Y'know, some people used to stash their stuff in places like this…" The smaller figure looked up, speaking in an older, but just as strong voice.

"Are you suggesting we steal someone else's emergency supplies?" She said, alarmed. "That's…"

"Oh, come on…" interrupted the first woman. "Anyone who it would have belonged to is dead or gone. We're the only people for miles." She gave a mischievious grin. "Besides, there's no harm in looking…"

Before the older woman could say anything about it, the younger one was peeking under the rock. She immediately scrambled back, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's a _guy…_" she whispered in shock. "And he's _NAKED…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the man awoke, he was staring at the roof of a small, dark, dirty, underground hovel, lying on an uncomfortable bed of sand and animal skins. He tried sitting up, worn, threadbare clothes rubbing against his skin. He was about to lapse back into the bed, when he felt someone grabbing his arm, dragging him up.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." It said.

The man rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep away. He blinked, then looked at his saviour. She had a small, pretty face, round brown eyes and mid-length black hair. She called out,

"Auntie! He's up!" A smaller figure came shuffling in, older, with different hair, but undeniably related to her niece.

"Hello. She said. "Nice to see you awake. Oh, stop staring at him Kyoko. Don't make him even more uncomfortable than he already is." Kyoko rolled her eyes as the older woman went on.

"Anyway, I suppose Id better introduce myself. My name is Kasumi Aono, and this is my niece, Kyoko. Whats your name then?"

The former Archfiend didn't bat an eyelid. He quietly replied,

"I don't… really have one… but you can call me…" He searched his mind for a name, anything to speed the conversation over to more pressing matters.

"…Shade. Call me Shade." It was what he was, wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the prison, it was dinnertime, but no gruel fell from the ceiling. Instead, the sound of the commissioner's voice came from the Intercom.

"Hello, all filth incarcerated here…" he hissed (his identity as a snake demon all too apparent). "I just dropped in to tell you all that next week we will be having a very special guest…"

Everyone looked up at the speaker, quizzically.

"The masked king himself is coming here to visit some of his favourite prisoners… and watch them spill each others blood…" He chuckled, relishing the thought. Ruby shivered, whether in fear or anticipation, nobody knows.

"However." He cut in, his voice hardening. "If any one of you tries anything, I will personally shoot you in the head with a silver bullet. Clear?" No one said anything.

"Good… "He said. "Enjoy your meal" he signed off cheerfully.

Gruel dropped from the hatches. Less than usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You see, we both lost people…" Kasumi said. "Kyoko lost her mother and father, and I lost my husband and son…" She seemed on the verge of tears, but sniffed and went on regardless. "And so, after they burned most of the land into desert, we moved here, thinking no-one would find us…" She trailed off, no longer sure that Shade was listening. He sat on the bed, head resting on his knuckles, staring at the floor.

"Um… are you all right?" asked Kyoko. Shade stayed silent for a moment, then looked up.

"What exactly were you doing out there when you found me?" he asked.

Kasumi was surprised by this man. He was slightly strange to look at, like a child's drawing, yet there did not seem to be anything wrong with him _physically._ He also looked slightly familiar… She shook herself and snapped back into reality.

"Um… we were scavenging…"

"For what?"

"You know… wood… bones…machine parts…"

"Machine parts?" he interrupted. "In the middle of the desert?"

"Yeah." said Kyoko. "The resistance movement needs every bit of metal it can."

"Why are there machine parts in the middle of the deser…? Wait. Resistance movement?"

"Where have you been for the last decade?" muttered Kyoko. Kasumi ignored her and tried to explain it to this stranger.

"In the nearest town there is a large underground resistance movement. They use the metal to make weapons and things. They say that it is lead by a vampire…"

"A vampire…" whispered Shade. " Do you know their name?" he asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Koko Shuzen." She said.

A wide smile broke out on the young man's face. He stood up.

"I have to go." He said. "Where is my knife?"

"Its over there." Kasumi replied, pointing at a bundle of cloth.

"Hang on!" shouted Kyoko. "Don't you think we're due an explanation?"

"The less you know about me, the better." He said, unwrapping the cloth. He picked up and tested the edge with one finger. A drop of black blood sprung from the cut.

He licked his finger, sealing the cut.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"2 in the morning. Why?" pouted Kyoko.

"The same reason you found me under that rock."

Black flames sprung up all over his body, making both women yelp. The sackcloth clothes, however, did not burn. They lengthened, changing colour. The flames spluttered out seconds later, leaving him in a full-length black trench coat, white shirt and combat trousers. He tucked the Knife into a belt loop and looked at the women.

"What are you…?" whispered Kyoko. The man gave a small smile.

""he simply said.

With that, he exploded into black smoke, and shot up through the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven miles away in a nearby town, Koko Shuzen was sitting at a table in a dimly lit wooden room, studying a building schematic, and drinking blood wine. She sighed. Her bat flapped up onto her head from the table, comforting her with his 250 kilos.

"Oh batty…" She moaned. "How are we ever going to manage this?"

Suddenly there was aloud sound of cracking wood, several shouts from the guards outside, and the door swung open, revealing a man in a trench coat, dusting his shoulders off.

" Not much of a personal guard…" he muttered

Koko sprung to her feet, grabbing batty out of the air, who had already changed intoa huge spiked mace. She swung the club towards the intruder, who looked up without worry.

Lightning fast, he raised a finger, stopping the spiked ball completely.

"Really Koko… " he sighed.

"Who are you?!" she yelled.

"We'll come to that later." He said. "Now, do you want my help getting your sister out of prison or not?"

Batty transformed back, and perched on Koko's shoulder. She nodded at the schematic.

The man smiled. "I thought so."

**There. Done. If you didn't like the idea of bringing Kasumi and Kyoko into the story, sorry, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, whatever your opinion, please please _please _review. Bye!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the really long update time. What with school restarting (in the UK) and all that, I haven't had much time. Tell you what. Ill make it up to you. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rosario +vampire**

At a time well past midnight, Shade and Koko Shuzen were sitting in a dingy wood-panelled room, studying a building schematic of Hellhole prison. The vampire stared at the newcomer, suspicion on her face. Batty gave a meek little "kiii" but was ignored. As he continued to study the blueprint, Koko looked for an aura, something to identify him by. Not just anything could have stopped batty in full swing. He had to be at least an s-class, and no matter how skilled, they always secreted a tiny bit of telling aura.

But this man had none whatsoever…

"You have to hand it to him, the King doesn't fool around when it comes to security." He said, interrupting her thoughts. "But it shouldn't be much of a problem." Koko laughed.

"Really?!" she cried. "For crying out loud, look at this place! It has fourteen machine gun turrets on both sides of the outer wall. There are laser tripwires lining the hallways connected to weapons systems so huge it makes Batty look like a cotton wool ball. (No offence) There are magical shields protecting every room from intruders. The guards live there. The only time anyone leaves or enters the building is for…" She trailed off, sudden realisation on her face. "Oh."

The man smiled, showing glinting white teeth.

"Were going to infiltrate the crowd, get your sister and all her little friends out, and the best part is…" he leaned in close. "Were going to do it all right in front of _him_."

Now it was Koko's turn to grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

High above the clouds, in a place of golden buildings and everlasting sunlight, the angel Gabriel walked to the palace of his lord and master, the Almighty. He had been told that he was required for a special task, but the messenger cherubs had been getting more and more mischievious lately, so he could not be sure. Under his arm, he carried an offering of ambrosia.

He looked up from the puffy white cloud floor. The massive doors of His castle loomed over him. Gabriel placed the offering in the convenient hole used for such things, then knelt and prayed. The doors swung noiselessly open, and he got up and walked inside.

No matter how many times he visited this place, it always unsettled him. The whole place exuded a cold white light that chilled oneself to the bone. He blamed Metatron.

Metatron was the physical embodiment of God's voice, and was second in command. As Archangel, Gabriel was third.

"What if this is a prank?" he thought. "Metatron will tear me limb from limb for my foolishness…" Even whilst being the embodiment of the all-seeing, all loving, all-powerful being, Metatron was a vicious barstard. This cold light was the energy flare exuded by his finest creation: the flame of judgement. The white flame was eternal, and the most feared weapon in all three realms. Anyone who stepped into it (or, as the case was more likely to be, was thrown), would suffer a fate worse than Hell…

Gabriel stopped. He had reached the Throne Room. He knelt on the well-used red doormat, clasped his hands together in prayer, and knocked once on the door. A deep voice sounded.

"**Enter, Archangel.**" Gabriel stood up, squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and walked through the now-open doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Hellhole prison, Moka was sitting on a dusty, worn wooden bench. She tucked a strand of silver hair away, and looked out over her friends. Today was a training day, and everybody was hard at work perfecting fighting skills. As the most powerful fighter there, Moka was the coach. Which meant that she got to act superior again. She liked that.

Out on the sandy floor, everybody was hard at work.. She and her friends mostly kept to themselves, but that didn't mean that she didn't know about the other prisoners. Aside from Kurumu, Gin, Mizore, Yukari, Haiji, Fangfang, and Ruby, there were a few more prisoners in here too.

The voice of the commissioner rattled through the speakers, unwelcome as always. He droned on about the upcoming visit, putting everyone half to sleep. Mizore half-heartedly threw an ice kunai at it, already knowing what would happen.

It vaporized in a flash of steam, a ripple of green light spreading out over the domed shield that protected the spectators. They had thrown Gin at it once. He had been in intensive care for a week (much to Kurumu's relief).

The tinny speaker droned on regardless.

Moka sighed. She hoped the visit would be more interesting than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade pretended to be asleep on a chair while Koko told the plan to her forces. He was to infiltrate the Arena, find a way to get all the inmates out, then escape as quietly as possible. They were to provide combat support if necessary. He gave a discreet little smile. She was mostly right, but not about the _quietly_ part. Her forces mumbled their consent. Many had their doubts about the plan. How could one man do what a small army had been trying for years? One of the men came over and nudged him. Shade opened his eyes. It was one of the men who had been guarding Koko's room. He was noticeably bruised, and appeared to be steaming slightly.

"Yes?" Shade said with mock sleepiness.

The man didn't beat around the bush.

"What makes you think that you can accomplish what we have been attempting for almost a decade?"

Shade considered the question.

"Because I have had a lot of time to think about it." He replied.

The man scoffed.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from," the man said, "But you gotta be packing some weaponry a lot more serious than that stuff earlier to survive an attack on there." He drew a small glass bottle from his belt. "Here. This ought to knock some sense into that head of yours." He tossed it to Shade and walked away.

Shade flicked the cap off and gave it a sniff. _Very_ strong vodka. He shrugged and downed it in one. Five seconds later he spat a gob of hot black tar into a nearby wastepaper bin.

He cleaned off his teeth and told Koko that he would be back the day before the attack.

Koko watched him leave. Still no aura. It really bothered her. He was clearly strong, so why wasn't he leaking any aura? She pushed it to the back of her mind and walked off to the training course.

There was a reason she couldn't see his aura. It was the same reason that people standing in Trafalgar Square can't see England.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel stood before Metatron in the Throne room. He still had his eyes shut. Metatron spoke to the golden-haired angel.

"**Rise, Gabriel. Our Lord has summoned you**."

Gabriel looked up, and saw the massive, hulking winged form of Metatron standing over him. He was eight feet tall, had biceps like melons, and had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into your very heart…

Gabriel's stature was less impressive, but just as powerful. You couldn't become Archangel being a wimp.

"W-what has he summoned me for?" he asked, vaguely intimidated by the massive being.

"**He** **requires you to perform a sacred task.**" His eyes shut, flickering slightly. "**He will speak with you now.**"

Metatron walked over to the ornate golden throne of God. He turned, shut his eyes, then slowly, reverentially, sat down upon it.

Golden light erupted from every inch of skin on his body. He threw back his head and opened his mouth, into which golden threads of light streamed. Gabriel averted his eyes, a warm wind tossing his golden hair and white robe around, ruffling the feathers on his wings. Suddenly, it all stopped. The wind dropped, the light faded.

Now sitting on the throne was an old man with golden eyes, a long white beard, and a shining white robe. It was God. The creator of all. Gabriel dropped to his hands and knees in front of the benevolent figure. He was flooded with such a feeling of love for the Father that he could not express it in words. The old man opened his mouth to speak.

"Rise, Gabriel." The voice was old and full of kindness.

Gabriel did so, a happy smile on his face. The voice sounded again.

"Firstly, I must say that I agree. He is a vicious barstard." Both men grinned. "But now, I must give you your task. And what an important one it is…"

**Yay for longest chapter yet! Anyway, now the fight is really starting. On the way there will be love, hate, blood, groping, war, and sin. Stay tuned for the next update!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shade and a Vampire chapter 10**

**I'm trying to keep these updates regular, but it may not happen. Anyway, I will try my very hardest to finish this story, as I can see how much some people like it. I have seen some really good fics put on infinite hiatus, and I won't let it happen to mine. Anyway, heres chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire **

Deep in the cavernous dressing rooms of the palace of Hell, Faust was almost ready for his indoctrination as Archfiend. Just in time as well. Any fool that knew where the last Archfiend had disappeared to knew that the Rapture, the final war between Good and Evil, was approaching. Fast. Not that Good and Evil were actually moral concepts. They were more… team names. The only real difference between Heaven and Hell was the décor. What's more, Faust personally knew a few rather sentimental demons, and a few angels who put a lot more force into the smiting than was really necessary.

The ancient iron of the Archfiend's Armour was hot to the touch. So was everything in Hell, but this was more than usual. He attached the chestplate, the platelegs, and the gauntlets. He felt them fuse to his skin, a reminder of his loyalty. He picked up the pitted grey metal helmet, holding it by the two massive curled ram's horns sprouting from each side. He turned it, held his breath, and attached it to the clasps on the chest. It _reeked_ of asbestos.

A small imp scurried in, head bowed.

"Master, our lord is ready for your Appointment."

Faust strode past, taking special care to look as important as possible. His cape billowed out behind him; his footsteps were strong and decisive. He marched up the great granite hall, between the rows of officials important enough to be invited to this momentous occasion. He stopped before the Throne of Satan, where his Lord and Master was sitting, his ceremonial sword in its scabbard. He knelt, and the torches around the hall shrank down to a dim glow. The assembled Demons began to chant slowly. He was ever so slightly afraid. Lucifer raised his sword, gleaming brightly in the darkness. He touched it on both of Faust's shoulders, then held it to the point between the tips of the horns.

Lucifer announced:

"Accipere virtutem mortuis"

Faust felt the power flow into him, settling in his muscles, his bones, his aura, and his soul. He had waited over a millennia for this moment and now it was here. He was ecstatic.

Lucifer spoke again.

"Arise Archfiend." Faust obeyed. "May the world tremble at your feet." Faust suppressed a laugh. It would. Oh, it would.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At 9o'clock in the evening, Koko and all her forces were crouching behind a small hill to the east of Hellhole prison. All were dressed in camouflage gear and had several guns secured around their persons. All were impatiently waiting for the mysterious Shade to appear. Koko was lying on the hilltop scanning the defences. She asked her lieutenant:

"Any sign of him yet?"

"Not yet ma'am."

"Shit." There was a loud humming sound, and a large, heavily armoured and armed helicopter sprang into view. A portal closed behind it, and it flew over to the landing pad on the top of the prison.

"The King is in the house." said someone lying right next to Koko. She almost yelped in surprise when she turned and saw Shade lying there.

"How did you do that!?" she screamed quietly.

"I would prefer you not to know and I will keep it that way until further notice. Now, do you want your sister out or not?" Koko gave a murmur of consent.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. He stood up and walked out over the hill, leaving many astonished faces behind him.

Two manned machine gun turrets swivelled towards him. One of the soldiers shouted out:

"This is a restricted area! Identify yourself immediately, or we will open fire!" Shade kept walking, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. Both gunners immediately fell asleep, and fell from their stations. Shade walked on, a smile on his pale face. He picked up an access card from one of the men, then opened the small side entrance and was gone.

Koko watched from a distance. He was adept in magic too… She had gained a powerful ally. If only she could see what was going on in there…

"Ma'am! We're getting a telepathic transmission from inside the prison!" called her lieutenant. He pulled up a small screen, on which was a moving first-person view of a corridor. Shade's voice rang out from the speakers.

"Hello, Lady Shuzen." Koko wasted no time.

"Shut up and free my sister."

"All in good time…" he replied. The soldiers grouped around the screen, watching as Shade put gun-toting guard after guard asleep, even tucking one or two guns into his belt.

He evaded patrols, seemingly went invisible at one point, but eventually arrived at the spectator's gallery in the arena. He took a seat, and then spoke to them again.

"Watch closely," he said as the door to the cells rumbled slowly open. "This is where it gets stylish…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka and all the other inmates milled out into the sandy arena, spotlights beating down on them. They arranged themselves into rows, and watched with blank faces as the commissioner began to introduce the King, complementing and kissing ass in every possible way before allowing the lights to shine upon his Monarch.

The Masked King said nothing for a moment, intently staring down at the prisoners, a trace of a smile peeking out from the mask. Then it was gone and he spoke to the commissioner.

"_**Get on with it. I wish to see bloodshed.**_" The commissioner nodded.

"Salute your King, you worthless scum!" he yelled. As previously agreed upon, all the inmates simultaneously made a rude gesture before getting into position.

The commissioner twitched. The King glanced at him with mild disapproval before looking down at the chaos below.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade looked down at all of them, slightly worried. They were all so strong. What if one of them accidentally killed another? A certain werewolf slammed into the shield in front of him. He barely noticed.

In ten minutes, the fight was done. Moka had won, (unsurprisingly) and now they stood in their rows, healing themselves. The King had a suggestion to make.

"_**All you gathered here…**_" he addressed the aristocrats. "_**Do you think you could defeat one of these… these… children… gathered here?**_"

"With ease, my lord." Came a reply. A dark-haired man stood up, clad in a black fur robe. "I will challenge the Vampiress."

The King smiled and waved his hand. A hole appeared in the forcefield, through which the man jumped. He came flying back out again two seconds later, blood steaming from his nose. Moka had kicked him whilst he was still in midair.

"Know your place…"she muttered quietly.

"_**Any more takers?**_" laughed the King. A worried murmur ran though the crowd. No one was that confident.

"I will." A voice cut through the noise. The man stood up, falling under scrutiny of all stood there. It was Shade.

**Boo-yah! Number 10! Anyway, thank you for reading this, please follow and favourite, and if it isn't too much trouble, Hit the review button and speak your mind. The reviews are what make it all worth it.**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 11**

**These updates just keep getting later and later… And they're due to get even longer I'm afraid… (Halo 4). Anyway, many of you will be irritated to hear that, but I will try to make up for it by making this chapter a good one. Many of you have been looking forward to it…**

**Oh, and by the way, Anonymous, I have no pictures. I can't draw for toffee. In chapter 2, the form Tsukune takes is basically a more developed version of the form that showed during the human modification process. Hope that gives you an idea.**

**Okay… Epic fight coming up…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rosario +vampire**

"**Any more takers**_**?**__" laughed the King. A worried murmur ran though the crowd. No one was that confident._

"_I will." A voice cut through the noise. The man stood up, falling under scrutiny of all stood there. It was Shade._

The King scrutinised the man in front of him. He didn't look up to much… but there was a lot of confidence.

"_**Very well…**_" he said, gesturing towards the gap in the shield. Shade walked over to it, standing there a moment, eyes shut. Then he jumped.

Moka's lethal kick caught only air, as the man seemed to disappear completely. Both convict and noble looked around in confusion.

"A-hem…" came a cough from behind the assembled inmates, who jumped away in shock. Moka narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at the smiling man in front of her. Was that teleportation, or just speed? Either way, this man was more skilled than the first one.

Her arms slowly raised into a stance, and all backed away. She began to circle him, who stood there calmly, hands in pockets, turning round to face her every so often, an open smile on his face.

Suddenly, Moka lunged, a devastating right jab aimed for his head. Shade leaned back, the punch flying inches from his face, straightening when Moka leapt back in fear of a counter.

Still he stood there.

Moka went again, adding multiple punches and kicks, all of which were ducked or dodged by Shade.

He critiqued each attack.

"Too fast, too slow, too strong, too loose, are you even trying?"

Moka, red in the face and teeth bared, disengaged again. She lowered her fists and snarled at him. He smiled, and turned to the king.

"Let's even the odds, shall we?" he said, a grin on his face. "Me, versus all of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Several miles away, a great fiery meteorite was hurtling down towards the surface of the Earth, a scorching silver shape tearing through the night sky. It struck the ground in the middle of a vast desert, instantly turning the surrounding area to glass, only for it to shatter into untold millions of shards. The ragged metallic object sat there for a moment, cooling and hissing slightly. Then, with an almighty crack, it broke in two, and a man, blackened with soot and clutching a leather satchel, burst from the wreckage and fell to the floor.

"In the name of all that is good and righteous I hate those things…" muttered Gabriel to himself.

He stood up, looking down to regard his blackened, naked state. With his free hand, he snapped his fingers. In a shower of golden sparks, an immaculate white sleeveless robe came into being, flaunting lithe, strong arms, as well as a belt, and pair of sturdy jeans. The dirt and soot burnt away in a flash of white fire. He opened the bag, eager to see what gifts the Lord had afforded him to track down and slay this most evil of sinners.

There were three items in the bag. The first was a vial of golden fluid, which Gabriel knew to be pure angelic essence. It would transform into whatever object he required in a time of need, but if the object became fragmented, it would become useless.

The second item was a small elliptical mirror, which he could use to contact his master. A mist seemed to have settled under the surface, twisting and turning like a mass of writhing serpents.

Finally, Gabriel drew out the third item, and a wide smile broke out across his face. He held a brilliant silver dagger, the handle inlaid with white crystal and gold. It was a Divine dagger, an embodiment of the Lord's power on Earth.

Gabriel put the tools away and looked around. He sniffed the air, looking for the aura of his prey, then set out north, towards a small underground house…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the stadium looked in shock at Shade. To be able to handle one was extremely impressive, but all of them? The man was either massively overconfident or suicidal. Possibly both.

"…_**Very well**_…" said the masked king. "_**But it's your funeral**_…"

The rest of the inmates walked forward, encircling Shade, who flicked his gaze over all of them in turn. They shed their human forms, all gazing fiercely at the challenger. Now a Vampire, a Succubus, a Snow fairy, two Witches, a Yasha, a Werewolf, a Tengu, and a couple of others stood ready to pounce.

Then they did.

Shade span once, crouched down and hit the ground with his fist. A domed shock wave burst from him, blowing his opponents back. The first to recover, Fangfang, shot forward to attack, launching a flurry of blows to overwhelm his enemy, but all were ducked and dodged, until a straight jab broke through his guard and smashed him in the chest. He flew backwards, knocking over another prisoner, knocking them out.

Behind Shade, Mizore got up, and several ice kunai zipped through the air, making contact with nothing but an afterimage as Shade jumped to the side. His hand went to his pocket, and a flicker of orange passed between them. He span, inhaled and waved his hand past his face.

Suddenly, a massive eruption of dark flames was sent roaring from his mouth. Mizore threw her arms up and screamed as the fire rocketed towards her, only for a flash of dark wings and orange jumpsuit to swoop down and save her. Kurumu landed, set Mizore down and turned to Shade. Her eyes flashed with magic, and vines erupted from the red sand, wrapping round Shade's limbs. He began to tear one arm away, and Kurumu strained to keep the illusion intact.

"Do it now!" she yelled. Shade turned his head, his eyes widening in shock to see Ruby and Yukari with two makeshift wands, channelling an enormous thunderbolt.

Simultaneously they threw their arms forward, throwing the lightning bolt and hitting Shade square in the chest. The vines burnt away and he flew backwards, smashing into the stone wall and falling to his knees.

"Ooooh…" winced the audience sympathetically.

The unscathed prisoners began attending to the wounded, only to stop when they heard a noise from Shade.

"Heheheheheheheh…" He began to get shakily to his feet, clutching something to his chest. "Hahahahaha…" his laughter got louder, and he started to open his hands.

Both Ruby and Yukari gasped when they saw the bolt, crackling and humming between Shade's hands. "Heh." He said, raising his head. Sparks of electricity arced from his eyes.

"That hurt." He said, throwing the bolt forward with three times the power the two witches had. It struck both in the chest, conducting through their arms and frying their wands, which exploded in two sprays of multicoloured light. The two women slumped to the floor.

Shade lowered his arms and took a neat step back, letting a dark, furry flash zoom past him. Gin turned and ran back at the man, only to be sidestepped again. Again and again he did this, his frustration building every time. With a cry of rage, he sprinted again, slashing with razor-sharp claws ready to reeve flesh and cut bone… only for Shade to sidestep yet again, only this time, sticking one foot out over Gin's path.

The werewolf tripped and flew into the wall, making an impressive dent with his face.

Shade tilted his head to one side, his neck crackling. A projectile of air whistled past his ear. He turned, regarding Haiji, whose beak was twisted into a strange snarl, with a slightly bored look.

"Go on then." He lifted both arms to his sides. "Shoot."

Haiji threw a devastating combo, firing six blasts, each with enough power to knock an elephant flying. They cannoned into Shade's chest, knocking up a dust cloud and connecting with a loud explosion. The dust settled, and there stood Shade. He hadn't so much as flinched. Haiji's arms fell limp at his sides. He gave out a frightened squawk.

With clinical accuracy, Shade slowly, deliberately, raised one arm. The fingers formed a flicking position. His face totally indifferent, he let go. A massive blast shot across the arena, knocking Haiji high into the air. He landed with a _THUMP_, and was still.

Shade turned to yet another opponent. This time it was Kurumu and Mizore. They held hands, standing among the turmoil.

"Black and White duet #11…" whispered Kurumu.

"…Last Waltz." replied Mizore. They raised their linked hands.

Shade looked up, gazing at the massive icy chandelier of death above him. An expression of vague surprise crossed his face.

"Son of a bi…" he began, but was cut off as several tonnes of ice came crashing down on him.

There was a brief silence.

"…We…won?" breathed Kurumu.

"Not yet." Came a rather unwelcome voice. Out of the massive icy structure, walked a figure cloaked in fire, the ice subliming into clouds of steam well before it was touched. Shade walked a few more paces, then reached behind him and snapped his fingers. His flames extinguished, and the rest of the ice vaporised behind him.

Kurumu and Mizore stood in shock as he raised his arms and fired two blasts, one of fire and one of thunder, square at them. They dropped to the floor, beaten.

Shade stood where he was. A small figure walked into the centre of the arena. It stood up, and glared at Shade with malice.

Moka Akashiya raised her fists into a stance, and prepared herself for battle.

Shade sauntered over to her, giving a little wave to the stunned crowd. He cracked his knuckles, and lowered himself into the same stance.

They circled each other for over a minute, Moka knowing full well what the man was capable of. He made no attempt to attack her. Suddenly, she stepped forward, flicking dust up from the floor into his eyes. He flinched away slightly, closing his eyes, fists dropping slightly, now level with his belt. Moka continued the movement, a large sword now emerging from its hiding-place in the dirt. She grabbed it, spun round, and brought it swinging in a lethal arc towards her enemies neck… but then he opened his eyes and she knew she was doomed.

So fast that Moka didn't notice it, Shade drew a small black dagger, parried her blow, flicked the sword out of her grip and held it to her neck. She stood there, stock still, as his hand reached for her neck and almost gently, threw her up into the air.

She looked down at him, and saw the massive burst of deadly fire that was about to engulf her. She closed her eyes, and accepted her fate.

But it never came.

She tentatively opened one eye, and was shocked to see the flames flowing around her. They seemed to be protecting her, keeping her in the air. Either the magic had gone wrong, or…

She looked over her shoulder. Just visible through the flames, she could see the green waves of energy rippling over the shield. It began to flash orange, letting out a loud siren, showing its distress. Someone shouted at her enemy to stop. No… not her enemy. A friend. A guardian angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The thought was loud and joyous, so much that Shade heard it himself. He would have laughed if his mouth were not preoccupied. Guardian Angel. How ironic.

The shield finally failed, his fire stopping just before it hit a spectator. No. It wasn't his job to beat them. It was theirs.

Moka dropped from her cushion of inferno, landing on her feet. She looked around, and a wide, devilish grin spread across her face. She was about to leap into the petrified crowd, when a hand closed on her shoulder. She turned to see Shade wagging his finger at her.

"Not without backup, you don't." he smirked.

He released Moka and snapped his fingers. Every fallen convict simultaneously rose to their feet. They looked around in confusion, from the failed shield to the spectators, from Moka to Shade.

"You kids have fun." He said to them. They needed no further encouragement. They leapt into the galleries, chaos ensuing above the Arena.

Shade walked to a nearby wall. For the first time in a while, he spoke to Koko.

"Get ready to join in." he told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Still stunned into silence by the vicious beating Shade had given to the people he was trying to rescue, Koko was lost for words.

"Wha…?" she said. A second later, the nearest wall exploded. Shade walked out. He looked at the assembled forces, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Koko smiled. "CHAAAAAARGE!" She yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The King looked upon his finest work, now turned to a place of blood and slaughter. Admittedly, it was like that before, but now the boot was on the other foot. The prisoners slaughtered the assembled guests, fighting alongside the rebel forces and the traitor.

_Him_… Him, who had beaten his greatest enemies into the dust, only to make them instantly stand up again. His new greatest enemy stood in the middle of the arena, a calm point in the storm, staring right at hi. The king's eyes narrowed.

He rummaged for an emergency teleport rune, finding it just before the once-prisoners got to him. Just before he left, he held up a hand and smiled. They wouldn't leave the building alive, not if he had anything to say about it. He snapped his fingers and pressed the rune.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Instantly, an alarm klaxon sounded, and the sound of hydraulics came from the corridors. Humanoid robots came streaming from the doorways, eyes glowing green, skin shining like polished steel. They held very large rifles, and looked as if they were not afraid to use them. Large red letters were stencilled on their fronts, spelling "**FAILSAFE**"**.** They suddenly turned the guns on any living target, aristocrats, rebels and prisoners alike. The prisoners and rebels jumped into the arena again to escape the gunfire.

Mizore created a wall to protect them, and they stood there, pondering an escape plan. Shade looked at the allies before him, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough. You can leave now." He sighed.

"What?" chorused the monsters.

Shade waved an arm, and a portal opened up. On the other side, Koko's base could be seen. Moka spoke up.

"No! I can't go! I have to go and get…" Shade placed a finger over her lips.

"I have business here. I'll get it on my way out. Now, off with you."

He waved his arm again, and a wave of air blew them all into the portal. Just before it closed behind them, the voice of their saviour could still be heard:

"Welcome to the resistance."

**Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review, and if you didn't, still review! See you all next time!  
**

**(Oh, and by the way, I never put a T/N for the Latin Lucifer used a chapter or two ago. Acceptire virtuem mortuis approximately means, "Accept the power of the dead" My Latin is a little rusty, though, so correct me if you can.)**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 12**

**Hi everyone! It really feels good to see everybody liking this story. I haven't had a flame in months! But now, I need your help. I'm worrying that the story might be getting… predictable. Maybe it's just me, but Id like everyone to give me their thoughts on what will happen next. I'm not scavenging for ideas! The plot is more or less laid out in my head, but all advice is helpful.**

**Oh, and also, I recently noticed that some other R+V fics are using a character called Shade too. These are not in any way related to the Shade in my story. In all honesty, I thought of the name on my own. I guess great minds think alike.**

**So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire**

The portal closed, and Shade breathed a sigh of relief. They were so annoying. How that boy ever survived was an amazing fea…

Shade came back to reality when a bullet punctured the ice wall, thudding into the ground near his feet. Right. The robots. He rolled his shoulders, and reached for his knife. He span it once on his finger, tossed it into the air and caught it. Reverently, he waved one hand over it, the black flames of Hellfire bursting into life on its smooth surface.

"**Release form seal 1#." **He said, his voice suddenly heavy and grave.

All the robots saw after that moment was an intense light that burst through the ice, followed by a jagged dark form. They were dead before they even knew what happened.

Shade reactivated the seal. His skin lightened, his eyes darkened, and fangs shrank back into his mouth. He looked at the devastation around him. The stone walls and seats were scorched and blackened. The sandy ground was now bloodstained glass. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to rein it in. If the seraph was on Earth already they would have felt that surge for sure. He walked over to the door, glancing at a map on the wall. He set off in a particular direction, returning soon later. He found an elevator, sauntered in, and punched the button for the basement. When that didn't work, he literally punched it, leaving a large, sparking hole. The lift set off, deep into the earth. It arrived at the destination, and Shade walked off, past a sign that read "SOLITARY".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel looked up, feeling a pulse of dark power. Undoubtedly, it was the shade he sought. He removed his boot from the chest of the human he had been interrogating, turning and stepping over a recently used shotgun, and another prone body. They would live. The Lord would not approve of the killing of innocents. He reached for the door of the small mud dwelling, only to hear a scuffle of movement behind him. He slowly turned round, seeing the younger of the two females holding the shotgun. She pumped the handle.

"Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth.

"I was about to." Replied Gabriel. "If you had just complied, I would not have been forced to hurt you." The young woman squeezed her weapon tightly.

"Stop talking crap. What are you after?" Gabriel sighed.

"I already told you. The man who passed through here about…" he sniffed the air. "… Two days ago. Probably looked a bit strange, might had had a weapon."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the angel.

"And I already told you, we don't know where he went. Just POOF! And he was gone."

"But did he say anything? Ask any strange questions?"

"From what I can see, _you're_ asking strange questions. And also, you're on the wrong end of this gun to be asking them. Now, get out."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"3…" Gabriel did not move.

"2…" Kyoko's finger tightened around the trigger.

"1…" Neither person moved.

…Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

There was an explosion of sound and light, and Gabriel staggered backwards. Golden fluid flowed from his chest. He put one hand on the wall, and bent over, panting.

Kyoko lowered the shotgun and looked at him. His chest was... glowing. Golden threads of light flowed in and out of the wound, floating in a cloud of yellow mist.

Gabriel straightened up. There was no semblance of a wound left on his body, and he looked at Kyoko with an expression of mild annoyance.

"Ow." He finally said. With lightning speed, he reached out and grabbed the barrel of the gun she was holding. With a horrible metallic screech, he crushed the muzzle, bending it back on itself. Kyoko stared in shock at the gun, not seeing the punch flying towards her head. She smacked into the wall, the shotgun falling from her grasp, and her head rolling forward, unconscious.

Gabriel scowled. He had wasted too much time here. Now, how to get to the shade quickest? He opened the door, and walked outside. Taking the phial of angelic essence from his belt, he poured it onto the sand. It expanded, sculpting itself into a shape that Gabriel did not recognise at first. Then, the golden sheen left it, and he smiled. A big, sturdy jeep now sat before him. The door spontaneously swung open, and he climbed in.

He rammed the accelerator, and sped off across the desert. He was on the trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The labyrinthine tunnels beneath Hellhole prison held no challenge for the dark creature now roaming through them. The closer he was to his old home, the more powerful he was. Shade hummed a little as the signs pointed him this way, that way, and back again. Soon he arrived at a corridor that looked different to the rest. The once plain concrete walls were now a dark rusty grey, crossed with silver lines, shining softly in the darkness.

Shade touched his hand to the wall, then instantly winced and pulled it away. Iron, with inlaid argentalium. Metals that sapped monstrous powers. With this kind of defence, there must be some seriously powerful prisoners in there. Shade smiled. He had found what he was looking for. He walked a little further down the corridor until he came to a large door. He unsheathed his knife, and pressed it to the corner of the door. The weapon began to spark, holy powers versus demonic ones. Gradually, the metal began to buckle, until it split open. With three swift cuts, the door fell into the cell. Shade took a step forward, peering into a gloom that had not been disturbed for a decade. Three pairs of eyes swivelled in the darkness to face the stranger, squinting against the dull artificial light provided by fluorescent bulbs in the corridor.

One leapt at the man, a pale figure framed in long pink hair that stretched down to its feet. It's nails were long and sharp, skin unblemished and clothes in tatters. The eyes were full of ten years of malice, and the strength of centuries powered it's frail frame.

All the same, Shade's arm simply shot out and pinned it to the wall by its neck. He sighed in annoyance as the wild creature thrashed in his grip, scratching and biting at the skin to no avail.

"Restrain yourself, Miss Bloodriver." He said. All of a sudden the thrashing stopped. "I am not here to harm you." His gaze swept over the other two people crouching in the shadows. "Any of you." He released his grip and let Akasha Bloodriver fall to the floor. "I'm leaving now. If you want to escape, follow me." He turned away, then looked back. "Tenmei? Touhou? Are you coming?"

Out of the shadows, the thin and weak forms of the other two dark lords inched forth. Both looked considerably older than when they had last seen light, and their clothes were worn and ripped. Without a word, they began to walk towards the door.

"Quickly." Urged Shade. "There might be an automatic alarm rigged to the doo…"

Another klaxon tore through the air, causing the three dark lords to clutch at their ears. Shade whipped a stolen pistol from his belt, and fired off a round. The nearest alarm shattered into pieces, and the dark lords looked up.

"What a state you lot are in…" muttered Shade. He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, clothes began to knit together, shattered glasses regrew lenses, and everyone generally looked much healthier. They looked down at themselves, then back at their rescuer. Shade was waltzing off down the corridor. They exchanged a look, and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel was out of the desert now, and onto a large road, with a few cars zooming down at high speed. It stretched out over a vast plain, and it seemed, from the time it was taking, that the jeep was not going to cut it any more. Gabriel tapped the dashboard and said a small prayer, and the golden sheen once more enveloped the car. Gabriel felt the liquid contorting beneath him, changing into something… faster.

When the sheen left it, Gabriel sat in a pure white sports car. He grinned. Even a Seraph could enjoy the little things. He rammed the accelerator, and sped off, just a little faster than any car had ever gone before. He had some concept of a speed limit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason, the elevator didn't work any more, so Shade decided to climb. He ripped the top of the lift off, and began to clamber up the shaft. Stunned, the rescued prisoners followed, the energy that had fixed their clothes also revitalising their muscles.

Soon the silence was broken by the former Headmaster.

"Okay, what happened here? Where are all the guards? Fail-safes should have kicked in by now. And perhaps most importantly …"

"What happened to the children?" interrupted Akasha.

Shade turned his body so he could see the three people beneath him, hanging off a ledge by one hand.

"The children are safe, and you will join them soon, but I should warn you, they aren't really children any more."

"That's only to be expected." muttered Touhou-Fuhai. "We've been down here for years." He grew silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Are my son and daughter alive?"

Shade began to climb again.

"I don't know," he said. "But from what I've seen up on the surface, I wouldn't bet on it. Almost no resistance whatsoever and any that still haven't been stamped out have to lay low."

"How are the people?" asked Akasha. Shade sighed.

"Abject poverty, very little food, disgustingly rich aristocrats. Oh, and Humanity on the brink of extinction."

The group fell into silence, continuing the climb with a sombre vigour. Soon they reached the top, then allowing Shade to navigate them to the bloodstained sands of the arena.

No one said a word. They all knew what had happened here. Shade hopped down to the lower levels, moved to the centre sat on the ground and began to wave his hands about.

The monsters behind him watched this behaviour with interest. They jumped a little when Shade let out a cry of discovery.

"Aha!" His right hand jerked and began to tremble, hovering in the air. With his free hand, he drew his knife and pressed it to the point his hand floated at, the tip seeming to disappear into the air. He gave a sharp, quick movement down, and the air was split in two, a blue tear in reality, sparking at the edges.

Shade stepped back, admiring his work. He turned to the ones behind him.

"Right through here." He said proudly. "The children are waiting."

Touhou-Fuhai and Tenmei glanced at each other, then walked past Shade into the portal, giving a curt nod of thanks. Akasha tried to follow, but was stopped when Shade grasped her by the arm. She looked up at him, and his face was sombre.

"Give this to your daughter." He said, bringing out a small object wrapped in black cloth. "She needs it more than she thinks."

He pressed the object into Akasha's hand, then released her. She began to open the parcel, only to stop when she saw Shades eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Shit! Quickly, get through the portal! Now!"

She jumped back, surprised at the man's sudden outburst.

"Wha…?" she began.

"No time to explain! Just move!" He yelled. Grabbing her by the lapels, Shade threw her through the portal. Just before it sealed, Akasha thought she saw the opposite wall crumble to rubble, out of it flying a pure white sports car.

Shade turned away from where the portal once was, now facing his enemy.

"Hello, Gabriel. It's been a long time."

**There. Hope you liked it.**

**Oh, look at that shiny button! It says Review! I wonder what happens when you press it?**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 13**

**Hi everybody. Sorry **_**again **_**for the late update. Things have been slow over Christmas, and with all the family round there was no time to sneak away and write. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

Gabriel opened the door of his strangely undamaged car and stepped out into cool night air of the destroyed arena. His face was grim.

"I would never associate myself with _Satan-spawn_ such as yourself." The words were filled with hatred and disgust. He turned his head, and spat onto the ground beside him.

"You would have to in a battle. Remember the battle of Chrystenthall a few years back? That was me."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"The Archfiend… No wonder the lord, wise and exalted is he, sent me to vanquish you." He spat on the ground again. Shade rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"God…" Gabriel's face contorted with rage. _"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THE NAME OF THE LORD IN VAIN!_" he yelled. He spat on the floor with such vigour that it made a small crater.

Shade looked down at the ever-expanding puddle.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"_YES!_" came the reply. Gabriel was so angry now, that his earthly form was fraying at the edges. Small patches of skin spontaneously combusted, beams of golden light shining out of the holes.

Shade paid no attention to it, and carried on.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I…"

"Trouble? Trouble!" interrupted Gabriel. "Look around you!"

"…just have some unfinished business."

"It will stay unfinished." Gabriel spat and both men reached for their knives.

Half a second later, the air was full of pure destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three dark lords stumbled out of the portal, and watched it snap shut behind them. Looking around, they found themselves in a dark alleyway, lit by a meagre flickering lamppost. The night air was cool and crisp, and much welcomed by the three after a decade of imprisonment. They savoured the moment, only to be snapped back into reality by the click of a gun's safety coming off.

A man had silently opened a door on the end of the alley, and was now holding the weapon in trembling hands, pointed at the three newcomers. Both parties stood for a moment, until a hand came out of the gloom in behind the doorway, patting the man on the shoulder.

"It's all right," said a female voice. "They're friendlies." The man grunted and went back inside, muttering something about weirdos popping up all over the place these days.

The woman, strongly built with vivid orange hair, stepped out into the half-light.

"I know you could have taken him, but Id rather you didn't kill my men. Or blow up the whole block for that matter. Wow, it sure is a surprise to see you here. Guess that guy came for you too, eh?"

The Headmaster started: "How did you…"

"We can talk about that later. Anyway, Headmaster, Stepmother, and pervy old Chinese guy, welcome to the resistance."

Koko ushered them in, through corridors lit by dim incandescent bulbs and filled with rough, war-worn, gun-toting people, human and monster alike. Akasha tried to talk more about what had happened, but Koko was having none of it.

"We can all talk about this together."

Eventually, they came to a large, bare, whitewashed bunkhouse, where all the former inmates of Hellhole prison were gathered. Everyone started talking at once, gleeful in reunion. Moka jumped for her mother, pulling her into a bone-breaking hug that would have crushed a normal person's bones to powder. Akasha returned the hug, tears in her eyes to be reunited after so long. The last one had been so short…

"Ah-hem." Koko interrupted. Everybody looked up. "I'm sorry if I seem kind of… cold, but years of leading a military unit will do that to a person. Anyway, you lot can get right back to all this after someone answers this question." Everyone stood in silence.

Koko sighed. "Who was that guy?! The guy who waltzed right in to my fortified base, knocked out every single one of my soldiers, blocked Batty with one finger, gave me the plans for the prison assault, showed up and did it all himself, then freed three of the most powerful people on the planet from the most secure cell ever made!" She stood there, breathless, staring at blank faces, trying to avoid her gaze.

"No one knows…" She sighed heavily, and sat down on a bed, defeated. Then, a small smile began to play its way across her face. "Although… I guess we should be glad he's on our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade and Gabriel moved faster than the eye could follow, two blades flashing past one another, sending a shower of sparks flying every time they met. The two beings fought with unmatched strength and ferocity, the likes of which had not been seen on earth for millennia. The battle had been going for half an hour, and neither combatant was tiring.

Gabriel lunged, then feinted, swinging his knife with deadly precision. Shade brought his blade to meet it, angling the sparks to spray into Gabriel's eyes. The seraph roared and drew away, opening his eyes just in time to dodge a black thunderbolt conjured from Shade's hand. He swung his blade, a scythe of heavenly light flying from the tip, flying toward Shade, who punched the ground, out of which erupted a wall of black stone. The wall shattered under impact, but Shade had vanished. Gabriel yelled:

"Show yourself, you cowardly Imp!"… Only silence replied. He took a deep breath, reaching out to the world around him… Suddenly, a great malevolent presence appeared behind him. Moving fast… Wait… No… Not malevolent… Something else…

Nevertheless, it was his enemy. He span to block the incoming strike… but was too late. Shade flicked the knife out of his hands, sending it flying into one of the last walls left standing, where it impaled itself and began to blister the stone.

Shade kicked Gabriel in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Grabbing his vest, shade lifted him as if he weighed little more than a paperclip. Gabriel struggled, to no avail. His enemy's knife was poised to plunge into his heart, scattering his essence between the dimensions, never to return… He looked sternly into the victor's eyes. He had lost, but he was not weak.

But then… A flicker of weakness crossed Shade's face. He swung the knife, not towards the heart, but across the neck. Golden fluid spurted from the stump of a neck, and both parts fell to the ground.

Shade straightened up, sheathed his knife, and began to change into his sealed form. It still wasn't over. Not by a long shot. He had spared him… Why? He was the general of the legions of hell, an abomination made flesh… How could something as weak as mercy even be known to him, let alone be present?

He sighed, and his transformation completed itself. His body seemed to fold into the air, and then the arena was still. All that remained was ravaged stone walls, crumbling to dust after the night's events, and a corpse, twitching in a puddle of golden fluid.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade reappeared in the dimly lit streets of one of the new monster cities. He had a few hours before dawn broke. What could he do in that time…?

A small man scurried past him, clutching a pile of papers in his arms. He went up to a nearby wall, spat some sort of sticky substance onto it, then began to apply the posters. He finished, then seemed to notice Shade.

"Didn't believe it at first…"he muttered. "Tings is going to get even worse round here soon, you believe me…" He scurried off down the street, and Shade walked up to the posters.

They held pictures of all the inmates of Hellhole prison and the majority of the soldiers who had sprung them free, as well as a large reward.

Shade tore down the posters, peeled off the adhesive, rolled up the posters and tucked them under his arm.

He could make himself useful, that's what.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The current door guard at Koko's fortified outpost was taking a nap, when suddenly, he heard an enormous noise from the door. He jumped to his feet, drew his gun, and opened the door. The alleyway was deserted. He looked down, and saw a roll of papers. He picked them up and opened them. His eyes went wide.

Two minutes later, Koko and her new recruits were disturbed by the man, out of breath and clutching the papers. Koko opened them, and swore.

"Shit. We wont be able to go anywhere near the centre of town any more. How are we going to resupply?" She saw a small note scrawled at the bottom of one of the papers. It read: "NOT EVERYONE. Shade."

"Not everyone…" She thought.

At the back of the room, Akasha opened the small bundle of cloth given to her by their rescuer. She spoke up.

"Not everyone." In her hands was a small metal cross, with a blood red gem in the center. One person was not on those posters. Outer Moka.

**There. Hope you enjoyed it, cos it was difficult to write. Bye! **

**Oh, and a quick shout out to animecollecter: please clarify on your last review. Did you mean that the chapter was… or that you were concerned for shade? **

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 14**

**Okay, now, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly, HAPPY NEW CANON CHAPTER! Ahem. Sorry, don't know what came over me there. Anyway, it seems that the big fight is turning out to be at least a little bit similar to the earlier chapters of this. Secondly, as for the minor OCs mentioned earlier in Hellhole prison… I figured they weren't going to work out, and they weren't going to play a part in the main plot anyway, so I have cut them out of their mentionings. Anyway, now that that's over, its time for chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

Everyone stared at the small silver cross. None had thought that it would ever be seen again; that it lay somewhere under the rubble of Yokai Academy. All thought that is, except for one…

Akasha looked at her daughter, who was staring at the floor. Not meeting anyone's gaze, she said:

"I found her just before we got captured. I… I couldn't just let her go. But if I put it on, then they would have noticed and tried to remove it. They would have killed her…"

Akasha put a hand over her daughter's shoulders. With the other, she held out the cross to Touhou and Tenmei.

"Have a look. See if it still works." The men took it, one tapped the gem, and they both began examining the complex geometrical threads flowing around it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade was sitting in a bar at that time. He didn't order anything, as he didn't want to be spitting hot tar all over the table. That would get him into a fight, and then he'd have to hospitalise someone.

He was however, smoking. It technically wasn't food or drink, and besides, it reminded him of home. He lay back in his seat, relaxing a little and letting the fumes fill his lungs. Aaah. Just like the smoke over the pit of Tartarus. He could practically hear the roars of rage from the imprisoned creatures.

His mind drifted to the seraph. He hadn't been that much of a challenge. But, if Lucifer was right, then God would send reinforcements. And ordnance. And maybe even heavenly beasts. He shuddered. Oh, the _smell_…

But none of that would matter if they found out why he was here. He had a purpose, as every escapee from hell did. And if they found it and used it against him… The prospect didn't bear thinking about. He threw the cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. He'd better find somewhere to sleep for the day. It had been a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel stirred in the pool of his own blood. He twitched, spasmed, then gave a weary groan and sat up. He felt around for his head, greased the stump with some golden blood, then reattached it. His neck hurt like hel- No… Hurt like _heck_. He picked up his equipment. They appeared unharmed… The demon probably was in such a rush to escape he forgot to destroy them. In any case, it was a skilled one. An Archfiend… He had not been warned. It would take him weeks to track the demon now… He dusted off the mirror, and concentrated.

The mist behind the glass began to clear, and soon he was looking at the hulking form of Metatron. Clearly not pleased at playing receptionist, he was looking even more grim than usual.

"**Yes?**"

"I would like to speak with our master. It concerns my mission."

"**Is it important?"**

"Yes."

"**Very well**."

Metatron disappeared from view, and golden light streamed from one side of the picture. Then, the wise, benevolent figure of God stepped into the frame. Gabriel bowed his head.

"Rise, messenger of justice." said the oldest voice. Gabriel did so.

"I am afraid that I have disturbing news, my lord. The demon to which I am giving chase is nothing other than the Archfiend. He carries significant power. He even managed to defeat me."

"Then why do you remain?" Gabriel opened his mouth, then paused. Why was he still here? Mercy was not a common demonic characteristic, and any creature that managed to claw their way up to the rank of Archfiend did not get there by sparing people. His fate was completely up to the enemy, and yet he was still here…

"I do not know, my lord. Perhaps he was in a hurry… Anyway, I require more information on my target. Can you send me his mortal record? Or any espionage data? Some extra ordnance would be much appreciated too..." Gabriel began to notice that his master's face was not the radiant, kind one it had been moments ago. He seemed to be in contemplative silence, his brow furrowed, and his eyes looking away from him. "My lord…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabriel." The old and kind expression returned, and Gabriel forgot his doubt completely. "However, I do not have any data I can give you on that particular… _abomination_. His file is restricted." Gabriel frowned slightly.

"Oh…"

"But I can send you ordnance and backup. The latter will take time to prepare, though, so sit tight for the moment. Have a look around the area. It can't have gone far."

"Of course, my lord."

"Very good. Good luck." The connection terminated.

God sat down on his throne, stroking his beard with the tips of his fingers in contemplation. This was unfortunate. The Archfiend walked the surface world… And even more worrying, he had beaten Gabriel. Further still, it had _spared_ him.

That particular Archfiend… He was the one with a past… If Gabriel found out about the origins of his quarry, it could have serious repercussions.

Anyway, he had to organise support for Gabriel. He waved a hand and a small golden screen appeared, floating in the air in front of him. He scrolled through the menus, selecting various weapons, including hammers, swords, guns, and _heavier_ weaponry to be sent down via meteor. He paused over the tab that said 'Holy Beasts'. No. Only as a last resort. Then he called up various Angels not on active duty. It pained him to do so, but in order to keep Gabriel in the dark, they would require some special treatment…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade walked down into a dark alleyway, casually elbowing a person who had been creeping around behind him for a while. He had a knife in his pocket. He did a little transformation to his face, then said in his best Demon voice,

"**RUN."**

The man ran away, yelling like a lunatic. He'd recover in a week or two. Probably. Shade closed his eyes and examined the mans mind as he ran. No, definitely. Short attention span.

He turned his head back down the alley, scanning the walls. There! Exactly what he was looking for! He walked several metres down, placed a hand against the wall, looked both ways, and sank through the surface into cavernous darkness.

An old, bearded tramp sitting barely two metres away regarded this with vague interest. He got to his feet, drinking long and hard from a whisky bottle, then shattering it on the ground.

"I tole 'em, _I tole 'em…_" he muttered to himself, eyes revolving wildly in his skull. "Bugger… buggerbuggerbugger. Lady Brandy is leaving town… I tole 'em…"

He staggered away, his drink (and dementia)-addled mind spouting more gibberish, warding people away as he made his way to a small, inconspicuous-looking building which currently housed several of the most powerful native warriors on the planet. It also had well-stocked booze cellars.

**There. Sorry again for late updates. Exams are being a bitch. Anyway, please leave a review, it helps me escape from my prison of insecurity… PEACE OUT!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 15**

**(Boring bit no one reads containing excuses about update time and peppy nonsense to annoy flamers).., Just kidding. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

Shade opened his eyes, and nothing met them. Perfect. The cavernous darkness around him was his own personal extra dimension, a safe haven. He walked forward, on what was suddenly a floor, and placed the knife on what was suddenly a table. As soon as it left his grasp, he felt tired and drained. The power that was once his… All gone, save for a tiny fraction sealed within his blade. He hung up his coat, and collapsed onto a bed.

Had it all been worth it? The loss of power, being hunted by a seraph, having to deal with slow, stupid mortals? Yes. Almost definitely. He had a purpose. And he had to fulfil it. No matter what. Nothing else mattered. Nothing… And yet…

In the dark recess of his hiding-place, Shade closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenmei and TouhouFuhai looked up from the seal, and the lines streaming from the jewel disappeared. Touhou took it and handed it back to Moka.

"The seal is still intact, but its integrity is questionable after all the years separated from you. 'Outer' Moka is still alive, but in a dormant state." he explained.

"What happens if I put it on?" she asked. Tenmei sighed.

"That's the bad part. The seal is intact, but extremely weak. If you put it on, then it will probably hold for a few hours, then lapse back to recharge and repair itself. It won't kill her, but it will leave you fully exposed. And judging from the ways you've transformed before, it is unlikely to be very subtle."

"We're talking bats, noise, light streaming into the sky, that sort of thing." Said Touhou. "The whole shebang." Koko sighed.

"It'll have to do." She said. "Come on, everybody move. Let's give them some privacy." She ushered everyone out of the room, peering through the door just before she left. "Say hi to her from me." She said, then stepped out.

Moka looked at the Rosario, and gave a faint smile.

"Welcome back…" she said, and put it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade sat up in his bed, and stared out into the little corner of oblivion that was currently his home. It was done. Soon he would venture out, and assess the situation.

Oh go… For heaven's sa… For crying out loud, who was he kidding? He was distracted. He couldn't afford that. If it was exploited by the seraph… It didn't bear thinking about. Years of work, planning and torturous agony would have been in vain. Then he would experience a lot more of the latter.

He stood up, and grabbed his coat and knife, and walked out through the dimensional fracture into the cold, crisp night air. The tramp was gone. He had probably gone to tell Koko about his appearance. Good. He would involve himself more heavily later. But now… He had a job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Energy streamed into the Rosario, and Moka felt the familiar presence of the one who she had shared her head with so many years ago. She watched as the blank world inside her head came into view, the place from which she had watched, listened, and loved from during her time at the Academy. In front of her, a shape began to take place, a blank body at first, but soon, as the head appeared, the green eyes, small nose and pink hair of her other self came into view. The shape pulsed, solidified, and fell over.

'Inner' Moka moved to catch her. Laying her down on the ground, she knelt by herself.

"…Outer…?" she whispered. Her pink-haired twin's eyes flickered.

"Inner…?" she said. Her green eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright. "Wha... What happened? Where's Alucard? Is everyone alright? Did Tsukune make it?" She paused for a second and looked at Inner. "What happened to you? You look…older…"

A single tear dropped from Inner Moka's scarlet eyes, and she told herself what happened on that fateful day a decade ago…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko poked her head round the door, looking at the unconscious Moka. Her hair was slowly turning pink, but had only just started, and had only just got past the roots. There was a small light flickering under her eyelids, as well.

Koko pulled back, and told everyone:

"She seems Ok..."

"She _IS_ Ok." said Tenmei. "The seal was stable, but needs time to set itself up. About half an hour, in answer to your next question." He smiled in an intentionally annoying manner. Koko gave him a look, and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly…

"Commander Koko ma'am!" A soldier ran down the hall. "A sleeper agent says he has intel on the strange ally we aquired lately!"

"Who is it?" she asked, suddenly alert and focused.

"Mumbling Ron, ma'am." he replied. Koko sighed.

"Fetch a bottle of wine from the cellars. This had better be good…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel stood in the ruins of the arena, watching the sky. He need ed that ordnance before he could even think about leaving the premises. He, in slight boredom, threw his senses around the building. Curious… All of the soldiers and nobles occupying the area before the demon arrived were still alive. They all seemed to be crawling around inside, some staggering around with mobile phones pressed to their ears, yelling at friends, servants or random strangers to be evacuated. Demons usually left a trail of fire, death, destruction and (slightly less commonly) impregnated women in their wake. To find one that only desired to rough up some snotty aristocrats and make off with some prisoners was unusual, to say the least. It must be part of some greater plan…

That was it! This demon must be an agent of Lucifer, beguiling mortals to fight for them in the upcoming war. Clever… Angels could not hurt mortals… How despicable. Gabriel's senses returned to his body, and he resumed his look upwards.

"Come on… come on…" he thought. "I have to put a stop to this evil scheme…" To his relief, he soon saw several dozen red-hot lights in the sky. They thudded to the ground in a shower of dust, then split open , revealing their contents. Gabriel examiner each. A T-26 Banisher with argentalium rounds. A 13mm Wraithbane pistol. A Heavy Holy Explosive Launcher with a range of different shot types… He went on and on. Now all he needed was someone to help carry it. He selected some of his favourites, slipped them into his belt, cloaked the rest and strode out, making his way to the nearest city.

He smiled, an awful, predatory grin. He was enjoying himself now. He was on the hunt.

**Hope you enjoyed it! But before I go, a couple of shout outs:**

**Alan6: Hate to be God or Shade? ;)**

**ZyiareHellsing: No problem.**

**youngfishtyler: What made you almost give up hope? Tell me and I can stop it from happening again.**

**Ok, that's it! Seeya laterz!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shade and a Vampire Chapter 16**

**Once again, we embark on a voyage to a post dictatorial-apocalyptic world to resolve a conflict as old as the world itself… God, that sounds like Lord of the Rings or something… **

**Also, by the way, I recently was rooting through some old CDs, and I found what I think is the perfect track for the Tsukune-Inner Moka relationship in the canon. The song is: Undisclosed Desires by Muse. Check it out. Seriously.**

"Bugrit… blah… Weirdo, six-one, wall… Bugrit."

"Sentences please…" Koko buried her face in her hands. Mumbling Ron was notorious throughout the city. No one mugged him, because everyone knew he had nothing to give. That and he creeped everyone out. Plus he could really put some weight into a swung wine bottle. But this made him useful. He walked all over, hearing and seeing a surprising amount. If one could coax a coherent sentence out of him, then it was often invaluable intelligence. Now, he was just a demented wino, but if they gave him the good stuff…

"Here it is, ma'am." The soldier she had ordered to get Ron's payment arrived, carrying a dusty bottle. Ron's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Quality stuff, that…" he said. Koko was always shocked when Ron started talking coherently. He had an extremely upper-class accent, which just made it stranger.

"So what's this intel you claimed to have?" she asked.

"Ah, you are impatient as always, Koko. You remind me of my dearest mother. Anyway, yes. I saw a man matching your description walk past me whilst I was savouring the dregs of our last repartee. I was just about to pass out, but then he did something quite surprising."

"What?" interrupted Koko, taking a step forward.

"Patience, my dear. I know this man is very important to your cause, but you must understand that memory is not something that comes easily to someone like me." Koko stood back. "He ripped a hole in the fabric of reality. Big dark hole. Ragged edges. The twinkling of a thousand stars veiled behind a barely substantial barrier, that sort of thing. Although I fear he will have left by now. Judging by the information you afforded to us, he will have a very good reason to stay hidden. I believe he will reveal himself to you in time. I have to say though, he is playing the part of the masked gentleman rather well. Now, if it's not too much trouble, I will take my leave." Ron held out a hand. The soldier looked at Koko, who nodded. He handed it over.

Ron's eyes gleamed as he removed a set of tools from his belt. He selected one, and gently opened the bottle, sniffing the intoxicating aroma. He turned away, holding the bottle high.

"_Adieu_, my friend. Hope the revolution goes well!" He raised the bottle to his lips, held it there for a second, and began to stagger away, mumbling and singing all the way.

Koko stood there a second as he lurched out the door. All in good time… Perhaps that would be best. Angering someone as powerful as Shade was not a good idea…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the white void of Moka's mind, Inner's story had just ended. Outer had tears in her eyes.

"Tsukune is… dead?" she barely managed to gasp out. Inner felt tears building up again. She had cried over her loss for years, but seeing her other self like this brought it all back with fresh pain.

"…Yes. He saved all our lives." She couldn't hold it any more. Uncontrollable sobs racked both their bodies. They both cried for some time. Inner calmed down first, and held her twin as best she could.

Suddenly, Outer broke away, tuning her head away from her silver twin.

"The king… he took our Tsukune away…" There was something in that voice that Outer Moka rarely had. She was angry. Looking up at her sister, there was fire in her green eyes. "What can I do to help?" Inner smiled.

"Koko will tell you." But for now…" Their surroundings were beginning to dissolve. "Just know that I'll always be there for you."

Outer Moka snapped her eyes open. She sat up on the bed. She stood up. She was going to find Koko. She was going to help. She was going to get revenge…

In the blank recesses of their mind, Inner felt these thoughts and shuddered. War made a different person out of everyone. She just hoped that wherever Tsukune was, he wouldn't have to see them consumed by hate…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel crouched on the highest building in the city, scanning the city for any suspicious activity. He looked towards the horizon. It would be night soon. That meant that the Shade would prowl the streets again. With these new weapons, he stood a much better chance, but he would certainly have preferred to have reinforcements as well. It was unsettling that this enemy was so powerful… But what else could be expected from a being who had sinned so abominably even in its time as a mortal… The only person to commit the eighth deadly sin for almost two thousand years… To intrude upon the celestial plane… The punishment upon his defeat would be beyond imagination.

Nevertheless, it would be difficult. Especially without his mortal files. Demons were creatures that, by definition, attached to what they left behind. Original sin manifested into the form of that person's choice, weighing them down… It was their most significant weakness. They returned to this world to set something right, or to be with someone who they left behind. If that weakness were to be exploited… It would help him immensely. The mortal files contained vital information that would help identify this. Why had the Lord denied him it?

Gabriel shook these thoughts from his head. There was undoubtedly a good reason, but it was not his station to question them. He looked to the horizon again, and watched the sun sink below the line. The light was gone. The hunt was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outer Moka strode out of the room, a look of grim determination on her face. She was going to get revenge. Tsukune… gone… she could barely imagine it. She stumbled over to the wall of the corridor, a fresh set of tears teetering on the brink of falling.

She stopped for a second, surprised. Familiar voices on the other side of the wall. She lurched forward, unsteady after years of hibernation. She fumbled at the handle, and burst into the room. Within seconds, all her old friends were around her, supporting, carrying, caring. Moka smiled through the pain. This was probably as close to home as she would have for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shade had what he needed. That moronic seraph was not half a mile away, and yet he was oblivious. It was almost too easy. He had simply fashioned a large piece of cloth from the loose space-time threads in his extra dimension and hidden beneath it. To all intents and purposes, whilst hiding beneath it, he was in another pocket dimension, and invisible to immortal eyes. It would only last a day, however.

Shade, like Gabriel, was on top of a high-rise building. It would help immensely for his upcoming plan. The plan… It was not strictly necessary to meet his ultimate goal, but… he just knew he had to do it. He stretched his legs a little, then, with one hand clutching the cloak around him, he jumped.

And landed. He was now on the top of the next high-rise, a quarter mile away from his last placement. He took another running jump, then another, and another. Finally he stopped, resting at a low-rise building just east of Koko's headquarters. He nestled into the shadows, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko walked into the room to see how Moka was doing. A soldier had told her about her sister's waking up, and had also delivered a message:

"I want to help." She had said.

Moka was wrapped in a coarse blanket, and was slurping from a mug that, by the smell probably wasn't cocoa.

"Koko!" she exclaimed, standing up and hugging her sister. "Its been so long… Look at you, all grown up!" Koko smiled, a tiny second where she forgot all the troubles around momentarily consuming her. The it came crashing back, and the smile became wan and wry. She broke the embrace.

"Someone told me you wanted to help." She said.

"Moka's face became serious, something that she wasn't really designed for. She just looked pouty.

"Yes." She said. "In any way I can." Koko smiled sadly.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it." Moka looked down. Laughing, Koko draped an arm over her sister's shoulders. "Don't worry. That's as good a reason as any. Now, here's what we need you to do…"

Koko guided Moka out of the room, talking about the wanted posters and their supplies. As they left, Yukari turned to Kurumu.

"I'm surprised she took it so well… I mean, come on, we all knew how much she…"

"She was conscious on the inside of the seal for quite a while." Interrupted Kurumu. "She's probably run out of tears for the time being. Give it time, she'll probably get over him… We all have." Absent-mindedly, she slapped Gin's hand, which had been creeping up on her chest for a few minutes now, away. Mizore gave a quiet sniff. "Almost."

As they sat there, alone amongst each other, each of them replayed their happiest memories with him in their heads. Kurumu was right. None of them were completely over him. None of them could say his name.

**I'm beginning to think that I'm failing with the character's emotional bonds… Maybe I'm just paranoid, but could someone review and let me know? If you could offer any tips that would be great. Okay, one shout-out:**

**Unknown777: It used to be as simple as that, but then I realised that it was way too obvious, so now it's a little more complicated than that…**

**(EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION TO THE ABOVE!)**

**Okay, bye everyone!**

**Theonewhodidnotdoit leaves the scene…**


End file.
